The mistress of both Dragon and Demon
by Chante-chan
Summary: Kagome devises a plan to get Naraku 200% more dead, but she will require trust from everyone that travles with her... And what's this about family? On pause.But will be compleated at a later date. After revisions
1. Chapter 1

Well This is another sess/kag paring, tell me what you want to happen I WILL -mostlikely- make it happen...?... Well seeing as I have nothing else I will do a short skit between Sess, Kag, and myself, k?

Kag: Ccatfun... you do know that you don't have to ask questions right?

Sess: Foolish women-all of them

Kag: If we are so foolish then why do you not have your arm?

Sess: Growles venimously

Kag: Or why you lost it to your hated -supositedly far benieth yourself-bother?

Ccatfun: * Starts running and finds a nice shelter to wait out the "storm"*

Kag: Or why you were tricked by Naraku- another halve deamon?

Sess: *Eye twiching* Anything else you want to say wench

Kag: Um...O.O... Oh yea...All your fangirls call you fluffy...

Sess: *Storms out* (" would make a nice bang when I break it?...)

Sess:(This will do.)*Walks up to my shelter**Poison whips my shelter*

Ccatfun:Damn it Sesshomaru! Keep messing with me and I'l make you die by the hands of Shippo.

Sess: Vile woman, as if you could have the kitsune kill me. That notion is laughable.

Ccatfun: Oh realy? I happen to have a pad of paper, many,many pencils and a computer at my ME!

Sess: Being the sensable man I am... How much for you not to berak out the negitives this time?...

Ccatfun: Just have to love catching Sess CRYING

Sess: I wasn't crying

Ccatfun:Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight


	2. The encounter

This is my first on-line story. Sorry I took so long to update... But due to the recent death of my grandma, I have been having a hard time concentrating and also my very hyper plot muses keep bouncing from one thing to another and to add to that my mom and sisters have signed me up for grief counseling and other stuff like that. i will likely update one or two times a week... maybe three times if I'm feeling up to it. Also please don't just write reviews that go along the lines of "OMG UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE" or hate reviews... how do you expect me to make it better if you don't tell me whats also is a dbz inuyasha crossover... Pan is gokus daughter and Videl is Gohans wife still.  
I don't own any of these or make any profit off this story.

* * *

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, as she did several times before. The only difference was that this time, she brought her dad, sister and her best friend. She had been upset that Inuyasha had just put Kikyo in the group. Did he even ask her, or anyone else for that matter? No, he just took it upon his self to do whatever the hell he wanted and not even tell her. She had thought about asking Inuyasha if it would be okay for her to have someone in her time come back with her... But no, he was too busy with Kikyo to even listen to anything she had to say. She had thought that she owed him the same treatment and invited them over. She had also, while she was home, changed her outfit to the original garb of her house. She now wore a blue under shirt and orange, baggy pants and a loose over shirt with her family seal on her left breast, and her onyx shoes. She just hoped that her father behaved himself and Inuyasha kept his tongue in line.

She had also told her father, Pan and Trunks to do nothing extraordinary... Including flying, Ki blasts, or going super Saiyan. Things were getting to the Knitty-gritty of the battle for the jewel shards. The only ones left were the ones Kohaku had in his back and in Kogas legs. And unsurprisingly, she was starting to get worried. She had also managed to figure out how to get Nimbus to the waring stated era without any difficulties that weren't expected. So the cloud could carry them all to the village so no one would be tempted to fly. She sighed happily. This was the first time in a long time that she actually had been able to escape her mother (who had been more of a prison guard) to go out and adventure with her father. She hadn't trained most of her young life away for nothing. She had been prepared to fight off anything that tried to harm earth for about five years.

Kagome sighed again, this time however it was deep and stressed and worried. She was currently preparing herself for the verbal lashing she was about to get from Inuyasha and with that she was sure that her father would also jump to her defence and then all hell would break loose. She prayed that her father was actually listening to her when she was talking and not fantasizing about food. I mean come on. We all know what his thought process is, and for those of us that don't let me sum it up in these three words: "Food, battle, Chichi". They were now nearing the village, and you could practically hear Kagome's mantra, "Don't, let hell break loose, don't let it, don't let it." Nimbus lowered to the ground and she sighed yet again. "Go on nimbus we'll call you if we need you" Kagome said as she draged herself to the huts, her guests in tow. She lifted the mat up and her voice called "I'm back". Three seconds later her family walked in also.

Kaede was looking at the people that followed Kagomeinside. "Can I help ye?" She said politely. Another sigh was sounded from Kagome. "Everyone this is my friend, Trunks, my sister, Pan and my father... Son Goku." She opened her eyes to find three confused humans, and one very mad hanyo. "Wench, why did you bring more weak humans here. Why do you have to be so stupid all the time, I have a hard time believing that you and Kikyo are reincarnations of each other." After this comment, there were several mad humans, four pissed Saiyans and a smirking clay pot and hanyo. Goku and Pan were three seconds from killing the two smirking things in the middle of the hut. Kagome put her arm in front of the saiyans and smiled. "Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sickly sweet tone and Inuyasha cringed. The entire Inutachi knew what **_that _**voice was for but no one was prepaired for what Kagome said next. "Inuyasha if we humans are so weak then why, prey-tell, are you with us? In fact if us humans are so weak, then aren't you also insulting Kikyo also... I mean she was once a living ,human being. Also, you are human too, or at least partially human, so you just called yourself weak also, correct?" She paused and her smile turned into a smirk. " And Inuyasha, if you must know, you**_ are_** weak, in fact I could beat you with one burst of purification energy, thus shut your ramen hole and prepare to bunk down tonight, because I have a very... creative way of finding Naraku." She stated in a very bored tone, and then her smirk turned to a full blown grin at the last part of her 'speach'.

* * *

I know its short but bear with me, it is very late at night and my computer had to rebute twice in order to even post this chapter. In fact... to make it up to you... I'll post another chapter... After I get five more reviews, or if I get tired of waiting because my muse has this poor story at gunpoint.

Come on C-chan drop the gun... Oh My God, She is realy going to Shoot!


	3. The plan, via Kagome

Okay...So I might have lied about updating after 5 reviews... So Sue Me! Can you say you are really mad at me?  
Disclaimer: I own neither DBZ or Inuyasha...even If I wish I did... Or Sesshomaru or SOMEONE!

* * *

After this Inuyasha's mouth had promptly hit the floor and Kagome walked past her snickering friends to sit in one corner of the hut. She opened her gaudy back-packs front pouch and pulled out a small round device. Now the tachi she was stuck with was very, very nosy, as proven by her little cuddly fox kit. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing with that round thing? Oh... Is it candy!?" He inquired, excitedly. Kagome sighed " No Shippo, this isn't candy,it is very important, and I'm going to fix it" She said quietly, making her self more determined to get the damned thing to work like she had wanted it to. Shippo sat watching as she slowly touched the wires together and made small sparks came forth as did another sigh from his adoptive mother. She cut and reconnected the wires to the circuits and she had pried the hard drive out and replaced it with another hard drive with two spaces looking to be missing something. She then took her pliers and pried out a chip and put it into the first empty space and then reached into her pouch again and found a identical chip and very carefully placed the chip into the second spot. " A ha!" Kagomedeclared happily and then clicked the button at the top, after which the screen showed seven dots, she then continued to click the button until she came to a blank screen. She groaned, How come the stupid radar doesn't want to work like its supposed to. Then an idea struck her. 'I'll just take a jewel shard and attach it to the chip!' and she did just that. She then checked to make sure everything worked all right, and was happy to see that it did. She couldn't help herself and gave off an excited squeal of glee. " I got this radar to work! I did it and I was faster than what I had thought!" Kagome had expected it to take well into dawn, especially if she ran into complications. But it was just sun up. She went, grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out towards the wooded area near the village and looked for some game. Her dad could eat several times their houses weight. So she found a boar youkai and a cow youkai and shot them in vital organs with non-purification arrows and headed back to the hut and prepared a large pot of rice and she made ramen, steaks, pork chops and several other dishes.

As expected she could hear that several people groaning and bones cracking and feet shuffling. Her father was the first one there and he was about three seconds from stealing the pot of rice for himself. "Dad! Stop!" Kagome screamed and Goku turned to her, an inquisitive look on his face. She laughed and shouted "Before you do anything else go wash up and take Shippo with you." She said, scolding him halve heartily. Goku groaned and then ran to Shippo, grabbing him and taking the poor boy to the river. "Everyone!" She shouted hurriedly " Hurry and grab your plates, before dad gets back" She yelled. Every ones movements were too slow... She grabbed every-ones plates and placed civil sized portions evenly on every-ones plates as fast as she could. Just as she finished her dad ran up to the feast and started to eat at a hurried pace. All of her friends stared in rapped interest and awe as Goku ate the -entire- meal. Afterwards he patted his stomach and burped in appreciation. "Man Kagome your cooking has gotten better over the years... now you are probably even better than Chichi..." Goku then proceeded to roll over and snooze until his stomach was no longer bloated. The rest of breakfast was boring compared to what else happened. Kagome then spoke up after she had washed and put away the dishes. " Inuyasha will you let me lead the tachi for a few days. I have a plan to find Naraku, but I cant tell you. Before you ask why, lets just say that it's a strategic advantage that I plan to have over Naraku. Another reason I can't tell you is because when I do tell you Naraku will take the necessities of this plan away, like he did with the crystallized demonic aura from the demon mountain."

"Or had you forgotten,m Inuyasha?" Kagome let out another sigh, about to rip out her hair as she herd the grinding of teeth and she could almost **_hear _**Kikyo smirking. For a moment she had to remind herself _**why **_she even bothered asking Inuyasha. But before she could think about it long enough to consider why she bothered, Inuyasha exploded. "No! Fuck no! I am alpha here! There ain't no way I'm letting you lead anything but your own shit!" Inuyasha screeched. Kikyo also chose to speak up, "See Inuyasha, you shouldn't trust her. I bet she plans to lead us to our demise by Naraku!" She said, her smirk still growing.

Now the entire hut paused. This momentary pause gave her enough time to think this plan through. She could do several things right now, most of which would end up having the poor hanyo emasculated and/or embarrassed. Her favorite thought, right now, however, was "I wonder if he has ever had dicipline in his younger life. Maybe my mom can fix that...' She had to be careful. "Inuyasha... the only reason that I don't tell you is because of Kanna's mirror and because of Kikyo. If she only was a traitor once then well I would be more obliged to tell everyone every thing. But come on Inuyasha, can't you trust me?! I've been with this tachi from the get-go" She yelled exasperatedly As she then sighed and had to think very hard 'If Inuyasha will not give me control freely then well...' "Inuyasha, you are alpha and thus ever one should want you to be such, well if you are confident in this then lets put it to a vote,ne?" She said, smirking. Weather or not he knew it she had backed him into a corner. If he said no then he would look like a coward but if he said yes then he would loose. "I-I... but, ug fine wench!" he then turned to the rest of the group. Alright everyone who wants me as alpha raise their hand!" He shouted, and then scowled when no one raised their hand except Kikyo and himself. Then in a quieter tone he said " and now for who votes for Kagome?" and he growled venomously as everyone raised their hands.

He couldn't talk himself out of this one easily, if at all. He was currently mentally berating and beating himself at the same time. As he continued to think he realized something... he had no way in hell in winning. 'Damn it!' He mentally cursed, because he had played right into her favor, exactly like she wanted him to. He was stuck, so he did the only thing he could ... "Feh! Whatever, wench" he sulked and unceremoniously jumped into a near by tree. He knew when he was beat, he just didn't like to admit it. The entire group snickered as they watched his expected retreat.

Kagome looked on at Inuyasha until she could no longer see him. Then, as she couldn't help it, she laughed. After she came down from her laughter inducedhigh she turned to the rest of the -her- group. She then shouted "Everyone prepare to bunk down, we'll stay here for one more night before heading out! Sango, roll out the bedding. Miroku, Trunks, Go fetch some water. And Pan and Shippo, come on were going hunting!" Everyone looked incredulouslyat her as she said that only she, another female and a kit were hunting but they went along with it, trusting her Whole heartily. Kagome looked over her shoulder at her family and friends. "Oh yea and everyone staying here, stay **_out _**and **_away _**of my bag!"

* * *

Yes, yes I'm sorry that this one is also short, but alas, I'm having a hard time writing the beginnings of story's. After the story picks up more, however, I will inevitably write more and more. Also, I have two whole reviews! I don't want much, but review, or subscribe ... or both! But all I need is one or two reviews before I add another chapter after this. Special thanks to Janomaru and Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi , My first real reviews. Thank you T.T I could cry!

In case anyone didn't Know... In the last chapter, I wrote "father... Son Goku" This wasn't a typo or anything, its his last name. The last name goes first because in this era, Having a last name is something to be respected. P.S. Sorry to Janomaru, there was a typo in the PM I sent you. I ment Last name.

Reviews help me wright faster. They also calm down my muses, they slow them down so I can find this stories muse. Love ya! Ccatfun~


	4. A fishing trip and a deep look in Trunks

Hello there! I have started to get the ideas of how to work this out. I need reviews and I only have #3 (first didn't count) Review if you read! you don't even have to sign,as long as you review. Please!? I'm getting desperate!

Disclaimer: No own anything, exp. My plot and my mind (well sorta)

* * *

Kagome giggled as she looked to her left, seeing her worrying fox kit asking her nervous questions. "Kagome, do you think it's wise to take me, a small child hunting? I-I-I mean... you know... I'm small and weak and a burden and a fox and a demon and-and I-" This was how Shippos entire time was spent, as they neared the river,Kagome intent on catching some fish. She and Pan had peered into the river, looking for their prey. Kagome and pan had been doing this for years, and years. This was their way of catching fish, when they didn't have a net or pole to fish with. When they were young they figured this out, the first time that they were actually training and well, the first time they did this... the fish bit Pan's tail. But they had perfected this technique and they almost never screwed up anymore. Kagome grabbed pan by her shoulder. "Pan, you are the bait, okay?" Kagome said. Pan had regrown her tail but Kagome had decided that she would have to wait to do the same. She, in fact, was still upset that she couldn't grow her tail back yet. Pan nodded and unwrapped her tail from her waist, and proceeded to look in the water until she saw what they were looking for. Pan slowly dunked her tail into the water watching as the fish moved. Just a little closer and... _**Splash!**_The fish had fallen for it just as they always had. Shippo watched in interest and horror as the giant fish jumped out of the water about to attack poor Pan's tail. The giant jaws came closer and closer. Kagome jumped and kicked the fish...Hard. It fell to the ground and started to sputter. Kagome smiled and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, satisfied that she was still as good as she had always been. She turned then and took out a knife. This knife, however wasn't just any knife, however, because she had made it so it could gut and remove scales of every fish, from water guppies to the largest fish she had ever caught.

Shippo was amazed! His mother was so cool!A second before she had killed the fish without really trying. Shippo thought as he puffed his chest out in pride. Pan was also very cool. She had a tail like him, well not really. She just had a tail, that was the only similarity. Pans tail was long and slender and looked more like a long, big, brown worm. That thought made him pause. Pan was Kagomes sister, so did that mean that she had a tail too? Or was she born tail-less? Now this was how Kagome and pan found the kitsune kit. He was siting on the ground, legs folded on top of each other, his elbow proped up on his leg and his head propped up on his fist.

Kagome looked at the boy she had thought of as a son, and found him, a moment later patting her butt. ' No! He has turned into another Miroku!' Kagome looked at the little boy, about three minuets from clobbering Miroku into little bits of flesh, barely alive , only to give him a sensu bean, and do it all over again. "Mama, why does Auntie Pan have a tail, but you don't?" Shippo inquired. This made Kagome tense up and relax at the same time. 'My boy isn't a Pervert! And he asked a very good question, one in which I have no answer! Shit, shit, shit!' Thinking quickly she told Shippo simply, "Baby, I have no tail because I wasn't born with one" She said as she lied through her teeth. " You see Pan's tail isn't real either, she put it on her butt with glue, and we now use it as a fish lure" She said hoping to get away with this one lie. "Oh okay mommy, and I will not tell any one because I can only imagine how bad it is to not have a tail." Kagome looked at Shippo, thanking any Kami out there and she brought her hand to her face.

"O-o-oh thank-thank you Shippo, You are ever so nice!" She had brought up her hand so she could cover her face, because she was tyring and failing to not laugh. She had decided to do the good ole' 'Crying- out- of- happiness- when- you -are- really- trying-not -to -laugh' bit. She raised her other hand to her eyes and bit her cheek as hard as she could. The salty tears sprung to her face almost instantly as she continued. "Thanks for every thing, I-I am just so very happy that you can find it in your heart to be so nice to me!" She said wipeing her tears away, sniffing for effect. Shippo puffed his chest out in mock manliness. " Now Kagome how could I not be nice to you, you are my mother!" and with that he turned to the river and his eyes nearly jumped out of they're sockets. There before him there were about five of these **_gigantic _**fish. I mean they would be enough to feed a giant cat for a week. He was drooling at just the thought of her cooking those giant fish. "Remember Shippo, that ones wit is the most effective way to survive." Kagome said silently praying that he remembered. Shippo nodded his head and put the information into the front of his mind. "Well" Pan said slowly, "I guess that we can get these fish onto Nimbus so that we can get back to camp. " Oh, god, how fun this is going to be, Kagomes power is stored, and she will not release its seal. Kagome is going to kill herself trying to pick up the fish!" Pan thought laughingly.

«««╬╬«««

Back at the camp, all of the people at the camp sat very close to **_it. '_**Kagome said don't open it', every one thought. What could be in there that she wanted on one to see? Could it be that the thing in the bag was important? Maybe it went with her plan... Why wouldn't she tell them? This was how the talk and thoughts of everyone was and Goku knew what was in the bag, however, they weren't told either. Trunks was currently having trouble, where he was sitting, aginst a tree, one arm draped lazily across his propped up knee.

He was contemplating asking Goku something important, something life changing. See Trunks had never told anyone, but he was very, very nervous and... Well, Come on! For the life of him he couldn't help being scared of the man, I mean he had saved parts of the entire **_Galaxy _**dead and alive. He was also contemplating how many, many, many, many ways Goku could kill him. Trunks sat at the foot of the tree and made the promise to himself that, in fact he made to himself every day and every day after the first time he made that promise, he found himself breaking it every day. 'Tomorrow, for sure this time, I swear' He would always think with vigor and determination. Goku was none the wiser to what Trunks was thinking and didn't have any idea on how strong he wanted Gokus sighed as he looked to the sky and prayed for all the kamis support in what he was doing.

"Hey Miroku, what is wrong with Trunks?' Sango asked as she looked at Trunks through her peripherals. "Why my love, what ever do you mean?" Miroku asked as he was inching his hand toward his slip of a woman in which he would lay down his life. "What do you mean, you don't see how he looks when- Hentai!" She cut off as she felt the big pervert of a monk started to fondle her but. "Never mind monk" He herd her mutter before he passed out.

* * *

Hello there! I just finnished another chapter... and it's so short! But time is what I need. In case you were wondering, Goku did the same thing in the manga. Only it was when he first found Bulma and he used it as a way of telling what gender you were. Thanks to Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi for reviewing every chapter that I have written. Thank you for all your suport! T;T Well review, or I will find you and hunt you down. How? Why faithful readers, because I'm sweet like that.

See ya later you all! Ccatfun~ oh and C-Chan~

Oh yeah P.s. Whoever can guess whats up with Trunks gets a special mention in my story and might even get to tell me an OC's name and description to be put into the story...Hn... any takers?... Hello? God dammit! Inuyasha! *Runs off after Inuyasha because he cut the mic cord*


	5. New characters and charitable pasts

Kira ran from the place she had been able to get away from the goddamn oni. She had just been on a walk, or very close to a walk when the oni came back and she had just been teasing it! i mean its not like she cut off its arm or anything! Okay maybe she did do that but it was its fault! It never should have touched her but, and that is why she cut its arm off. It even had the audacity to put this ring thing on her head and tell her that it was her master. If he hadn't been so cocky then he wouldn't have had his arm cut off. He kept on going on and on about how a king by the name of Yen-ma had sent him back here because Heaven and H.F.I.L (home for infinite losers) didn't want him. Suddenly she stumbled over a root andfell, her auburn hair acting as a blanket around her she growled as she saw that she had stumbled into a hut.

"Stupid root so near to a hut." She grumbled. She looked up to see a group of people all staring at her. She looked to the heavens and silently asked "Why does it always, always, always fucking have to be me!?" She then looked to the floor and sighed upset at herself. Then she sensed it. She felt the aura of "The One" Walking up to the girl still looking at her strangely she started to speak. "Is this Kakerot?" She asked touching Kagome's cheek. Kagomes eyes grew wide and she looked at the girl. She had dark, crimson eyes when she first came in here but now she had light blue ones was about three inches shorted than kagome and she had a blue under suite and had armor very close to the saiyan wear. Kagome and Goku took a sharp intake of air. " Your a sayian!" They shouted in unison and She flinched. Kagome said then, in a small voice. "No...no I'm not. My father is though."Then she got confused as the strange saiyan woman's eyes glazed over and then she let out a squeel. "You're my dads sister!" Kagome said. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, I knew about Radix but you didn't even tell me you had other family?!" Kagome yelled turning angrily on to her dad. Kira turned also to Goku also. "Yeah, Kakerot! And how come you didn't tell me that you had a daughter?! And how come I haven't met your wife?! And do you have other kids?!" Kira kept on yelling at Goku as she dragged him away, no doubt that she was going to torture him.

"Kira-Sama?" A small woman said looking into the hut. She had blue hair down to her butt and she was wearing a dark quarter sleeve top and black pants covered with a red skirt with long slits on either side. If you took the time you could also see the golden dragon stitching running on the hem and diagonally, going up and down. She had crimson eyes also, and if you looked carefully at those eyes you would see that they were crimson then gold, then crimson again. She was short also standing a few inches shorted than Kagome also. A pair of Large golden and small silver hoop rings adorned her ears. Bangles were on the bottom of her arms. She turned her eyes to Kagome and the widened impossibly. "Kagome-sama..." She whispered quietly. She droppedto the ground and bent over in a bow. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama, that I didn't recognize you're aura sooner. Please forgive me." At this part she sank lower. "Please be swift in your punishment" She went rigid with tension and waited for the blow she thought to come, but when a minuet passed and she still hadn't been hurt, she looked up and saw what she never expected. Kagome was smiling and looking at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Silly girl..." Kagomestarted as she saw that she had the girls attention. "I don't go around 'punnishing' people for no reason. I don't enjoy hurting people.I'll never be that way. when I was still small, I saw the hatred in the world, how selfish people can be and how truly hypocritical they can be. I resolved to not be like that, I resolved to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear. Always remember this though." Kagome took a pause. "People are unreasonable, illogical, andself-centered. Love them you are kindpeople they may accuse you of selfish ulterior motives. Be kind anyway. If you are successful, you will win some false friends and true enemies. Be successful anyway. The good you do today will be forgotten tomorrow. Be good anyway. Honesty and frankness will make you vulnerable. Be honest andfrank anyway. What you spend years building may be destroyed over night. Build anyway. People need help, but might try to attack you if you help them. Help them anyway. In the final analysis, it is between you, kami and yourself. It was never about you and them anyway." Kagome stated with finality. Andthen a smile broke out on her face. "Now are you going to stand and introduceyourself or do you plan to spend the entire day like that?" Kagome asked as she raised an eyebrow bemusedly.

"How is it that Kagome-sama is so respected" Miroku said quietly. He jumped when Kagome talked. "It is simple monk. Do you wish people to think well of you? Don't speak well of yourself. That and house train your hand." Kagome added with a giggle. But her mood turned south. She sighed and looked to the inquisitive faces of her tachi. "The woman from before was Kira, she was my grandmother. She is a demon. So is my father and grandfather. However, before you ask that question, my father was cursed, or blessed, depending on how you look at it, for he was purified, without it killing him. When he was a small child he would loose control of his demon on the night of the full moon. And thus he was purified. Yamcha cut off his tail when he was 14 with his blade. Thus his demon stayed with its embodiment and my father was human." Kagome lied with a fake pout.

"This," Kagome said, turning to the new person. "Actually, I don't know who she is... Could you tell me who you are?" Kagome asked with a confused smile in the new persons direction. Seeing the smile the new person smiled also. "I'm the ward of Kagome-sama. I'm Yuu but you can call me Yuu-chan. I was helped by Kagome-sama, and where I come from, that's a blessing and an honor. I had been caught stealing, stealing from an oni. I had almost been caught, and well I didn't particularly care for my hand, and my foot cut off. But the oni had caught me still, even through all my efforts. It dragged me back and was about to cut off my hand off, until Kagome-sama had come over asking why it would cut off my hand when the fruit was almost rotted and the bread was a day away from being mold. He had then snarled at Kagome-sama and asked why she cared. She had in turn bypassed the question by asking if she could work off my debt, for she had no money. He agreed and she had ended up working for a month just to pay for my five coin debt that I had gotten. Seeing such kindness I stayed with her and taught her to cook. I asked her why she would help me, a street rat. She had just smiled and said that 'I do these good deeds, for the knowledge that one day, maybe, just maybe someone will do the same for me. We had continued to work and thanked her when we were finally done. And she had given me a orb, one that she told me was priceless and to sell it to a merchant nd then steal it back at night. That it wasn't morally sound but its better than dieing because I could get no food. Later I had went to a shrine to formally pray for her saints heart to have safety and to live a long lifetime. When I was leaving, I passed a well and then a snake oni had pulled me down and I ended up here." she said, quiet.

"Oh! I remember that! That was eight years ago. Why haven't you gone on, got married, or something?" Kagome asked enlightenment and confusion showing clearly on her face. Yuu smiled and said "Because I can't" Meaning 'drop the subject'. "Oh fine Yuu. Well at least you could travel with me because it'll make me look bad if my ward is traveling around after my grandma." Kagome said grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Short... Always short!~ Oh well Review and tell me wht you think, and, if you would, could you start using this format?

Orginization: (1-10)  
Style and punctuation: (1-10)  
Origionality: (1-10)  
Wording: (1-10)  
Overall: (1-50)

Then what you want to say besides that.

Thank you for your reviews! T*T It just makes me so happy! (Review or I will send my murder plot bunnies after you with ropes, knives, and candlesticks, and printed sheets of my mental process. They don't really need anything but the last one)


	6. The understanding

I know you are out there. *stops to look at screen with one eye and really close up.* However, I can't stop and find you right now... But I will find you! Now, however I need to say something... I am typing these files directly onto the network... Sorry about the last chap, but I had meant to put aunt, So sorry! (mumbles) can't a girl make some mistakes? Any who... here: the story, p.s. I will take any reviews, even flames! Just don' t get too vulgar.

* * *

"Kagome-sama...?" Yuu-chan said tentatively, looking at her hero confusedly. Kagome then looked up at her dear friend that still hadn't figured out that she didn't like being called sama. She looked down, just noticing that her food was burning. A second later it burst into flames, and she had to scramble to the pot of water so to not burn down the entire hut. 'Kuso!' she exclaimed in her mind. "Sorry Kaede-baba!" Kagome called out looking at their cooking water. With a sigh she hefted up the cooking pot. " I'll get the water this time, and Sango," She said, pausing to turn to her friend, smiling when she saw that she had her friends undivided attention. " Be sure to roll out the bedding and ask my dad to go hunting, be sure to tell him to go easy with it, he may be lucky but eventually his luck will run out, and we wouldn't want that to happen for someone so young." She then turned and headed out, going to get the water. Kagome had decided to make a game out of it. She would put all the water into the pot and then place it on her head, hands behind her head, looking at the sky, and race back to the village. Now to the passersby, she would have looked cool, like some human enigma. However, the fact was that this was light to her. In fact light like a feather.

Kagome ran back to the hut laughing all the way. She had won her little turned around to see a bunch of animals, fish, and kami knows what turned around, face red, three seconds from choking her dad, until their faces matched, or to scream, or... or something! But when she turned around she saw a very happy looking Inu hanyo. "I... Inuyasha?" She said confusion reigning on her face. Then she had decided to not care, and opted for just hugging him. "But when she looked up from her embrace, she saw a very solemn Inuyasha. "Inu... yasha?" She said sadly. When Inuyasha looked up at her face, his ears drooped and his shoulders sagged. He had looked saddened, for someone who looked so happy just a moment ago. 'What caused him to change his emotions so fast? Hmm. maybe...?" "Inuyasha, I was just about to start cooking. I was going to make your ramen... only home made." Kagome said with a devilish grin. He had looked so helpless when she said 'ramen' and Kagome took a moment to look into his mind, and was surprised(to say the least) when she saw this: '_kagome- kikyo- ramen-ramen-jewel shards-kagome-kagome-kikyo__-Die-naraku-sesshomaru-sex-ramen-ramen-eating-sex-beast-kikyo-hell.'_She was surprised that she had gotten into his mind so many times. She then looked into his eyes and saw what she never thought to: respect. She walked down into the village, and without having to turn around she knew that Inuyasha was still following her. She continued down into the giant hill that overlooked the God tree. She sat upon the crest of the hill and patted the spot next to her.

She herd a dull 'plop' next to her and felt her uncouth friend sit, ungracefully, next to her. As was expected, he sat in his usual manner, or arms stuck up his sleeves and siting with his legs crossed together. He was looking out at the God tree. She smiled and looked at him with friendly, cheerful eyes. She had decided that she would be the grown up in this situation, after all, there was no way in the seven hells that he would be. She turned to the sky, looking at the sunset, and on her other side, moonrise. It was now or never... (she stopped to consider never)

"Inuyasha, you know that if you ever need anything, anything at all, I will do what I can to make it happen, anything at all in my power." She said with a small friendly smile. Inuyasha had, in turn looked ready to say something, but when the pressure of her words sunk in... well he had to turn his head the other way, so she wouldn't see the way that such simple words effected him so. He was happy to have this kind of emotional support. He had opted to, look at the sun set, rather than answer what she said. She had took this as his way of saying he understood

She had to continue this now, or she would never be able to. She stopped to concentrate on making her aura and scent stay saying happiness and side glanced at him. Then went back to look ant the God tree. "I...Inuyasha, its all right, you know. I know that you love her and I know that she loves you and it's all right that you will do this. A wise man once said, that if a man doesn't keep pace with his companions, then perhaps he hears a different drummer. Let him step to the music he hears, however measured or far away." She turned to him a little. "This is why I accept how you behave so readily. It is for this I understand. I also understand how you felt when you were young. My father had to go to the other side of the Earth, and before he left he entrusted me to Piccalo. Picallo was a namicean that my father had saved. Picclo had also decided that I was weak and told me he was going to train me, but in all actuallity he left me out in the woods thousands of miles away from home... It took me four years to get home and when I got back I had discovered that my father had died. But you may be wondering how my father is still alive today... I am unable to tell you this, but I can tell you that I can use this same method to revive Kikyo to her former glory, with us all alive. Perhaps you can put a little faith in me and wait, wait until the quest is over." She turned to him fully. Inuyasha had turned his head trying to not cry at the deep words she had spoken to him.

Instead of answering her, Inuyasha had instead nodded his head and looked into the setting sun. Kagome understood that he had gotten it and looked into the rising moon. And they had stayed like that for a long, peaceful, quiet while. But Inuyasha had to ruin it... "Now, about that home made ramen..." He said turning to her. Kagome stared at him looking like a fish out of water until she laughed, she threw his head back and laughed. "L-lead the way dog boy" she said with a small giggle. He rolled his eyes, picked her up and ran back to the village, mumbling about stupid wenches all the while. However, they didn't notice the three sets of eyes on them the entire time. Striking azure, beautiful hazel and the crimson red.

* * *

Yeah I know that It is short, Don't Remind Me!!" P.s.s. The OC's aren't mine, every-ones everything is their own. Sorry that I can't continue here, but alas I can't. If you go to my profile, and vote on my poll, I will think on making it so I'll put another chapter on... Today!! Remember review or the plot Bunny's will be after you. *Rubs hands evilly*


	7. A close incounter and accidental talk

Okay, sorry that I took so long to update but I started playing a game (Saints Row 2) and got totally hooked! But I'm going to take a two day break and get as much a possible done. All day and night I will think of more for this story. Oh yeah I have a question... I was told that putting something on paper helps you get it out of your head. If that's true, then how come it got three hundred times T.T Worse!??! This stupid thing just gets worse and worse... *Kicks the script for the story*

* * *

Many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up.  
-Thomas Edison

"Kagoooooooooooooome!" Shippo called, looking for his mother. Said fox kit had been looking for her all day. The last time he saw her was at breakfast, but that was at sunrise and now the sun was high in the sky. He had just went to wash up and when he had come back, she was no where to be found. Many hadn't known, but after he had found Kagome, she had immanently became his mother figure. The Thunder brothers had almost killed her and he didn't ever want that 'almost' to become a 'did'. Another frightful event was the first time Kagome and Inuyasha went to see Sesshomaru. That was like comparing a fly and a giant- man eating Killing machine... and technically that is what he did. "Kagome!!" Shippo shouted again. He was starting to get really worried, for he couldn't find her and the rest of the group didn't know where she was. Even Yuu-chan, who always knew where her 'Kagome-sama' was. 'One day' Shippo thought to him self ' I'll need to ask why she is called 'sama'' They had finally gotten started on their journie with their new members. Another surprising thing that Shippo had noticed was that Grandpa Goku was very thin for someone that ate so heartily. Maybe he was one of those people with a very high metabolism. He needed to find Kagome, and not until then would he stop worrying. Shippo had ran into a clearing and he looked around, and to his surprise he didn't recognise it. He was lost in Inuyashas forest. Let me rephrase that, He was lost in Inuyashas forest, with no way to find his way back, with no supplies, oh and to add to that, If his sight wasnt failing him that is, a very dangerous Youkai with silver hair and a human ward has just walked into the clearing. 'Wait! I know what this is, this is one of those things that Kagome had told him about a-a...um... mirage! Yeah that's it!' He thought, unhappy that he hadn't thought of it before. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands and counted to ten. When he removed his hands... Sesshomaru was gone! But... Rin was still there laughing. And he discovered why when he looked up and saw the ground. That could only mean one thing. He looked up and, for sure, he saw the ice lord looking down his nose at him.

"h-h-hello Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo said with a small wave. Sesshomaru answered with the trademark 'hn'. "Um, not to be out of place Sesshomaru-sama but could you put me down, please?..." Shippo questioned as respectfully as he could. For five minuets Shippo looked at the ground and Sesshomaru looked at him. "This Sesshomaru has herd from a reliable source that there had been a shift in power in your group. You will confirm these suspicions and then I will escort you to your packs leader." Sesshomaru demanded in his usual baritone. Now Shippo was confused. He hadn't known that there was a shift in power. As far as he knew that Kagome was still in charge. "What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" Shippo inquired, honestly confused. This however, wasn't what our lovable Ice prince wanted to hear. He let out a low threatening dangerous rumble. One that would scare all of everyone if your last name wasn't Son or Briefs. But our favorite kitsune with the super crappy, crappy luck wasn't either one of those. "N-n-now Sesshomaru- sama, l-l-lets not be rash..." This, however only made the situation even worse because as we all know, Sesshomaru doesn't like to be ordered. Said demon lord lifted his hand, preparing his hand with the turn off of a poison. Shippo squealed like a pig in frontof a scythe. "No, No, I'm too young to die!! Kagome, Kagome help, help me!!" Shippo cried. Just as Sesshomaru was going to land the finishing blow, a flash shot by and then there was no Shippo in the vice like grip of Sesshomaru. He looked to the trees and saw an onna cuddling the kit. "Why would you hurt young Shippo, the adopted son of Kagome-sama?!" She screeched in his direction. "Why wasn't that onna here to protect her heir?" Sesshomaru asked, jumping to conclusions already.

"You disrespectable llord! Kagome- sama deserves much more respect than you give her! She wasn't here because she couldn't be here! She had decided to start training with Goku- sama so that she wouldn't get 'rusty'!" Yuu- chan shouted, angered at this lord for being so fimillar with Kagome- sama. She cuddled with Shippo before asking the poor kit. " Are you alright young one? See this is why Kagome needs to start training you, I bet that you would be a force to reckin' with!" Yuu- chan thought happily. Shippo, still dazed through it all, just nodded his head and let out a shuddering breath, surprised that he hadn't shit himself through that experience. Sesshomaru thought to himself. Suddenly he asked "Has there been a shift in power in the whelps group?" He asked tersely, restraining him self. Yuu- chan was appalled! "Why you... Kagome- sama is no Whelp!! I'll have you know that she Is the Ox princess and she is also a hybrid saiyan, something that is out of this world!!! She is sought by many, and few does she acquaint herself with, and she is the kindest person that I will ever know!" Yuu- chan continued her little speech until she stoped and looked around and saw no one there besides the kit and herself. "Kuso!" she shouted, running back to the camp that she had skipped in putting up.

* * *

Stupid story! *Kicks the story* It is so long in my head but by the time that I can slow it down, most of it is gone!! T.T Why man. Oh, and review, or you cant read my crapy story anymore!! I mean it, if I don't have at least 20 reviews by next week I will take it off.

C-chan"Yeah- what?! No,no, no, no, no!!!"


	8. Thoughts of a tortured Kit,uh mind

Hi my readers, I love you all and I want to let you know that I will be changing the reting of this story along the line, mostlikely due to lemon and/ or character death. Just thought that you would like to know before hand so that you wouldn't be caught off gaurd, also, it won't happen for a few chapther still. I own nothing and most likely ever will.

* * *

Sesshomaru was going to find out what was happening. He had Ah-un following him, and Rin was close to him also. He had been petroling his lands when he herd someone say that the tachis power had shifted and that there were new members in the whelps group. If this was true then he was going to know about it. He hated not knowing about things especaly things he can know. He had known that something was different, he just couldn'tpin point what it was, if it wasn't the shift in power. He heard that the tachi was running more smoothly and like a tachi should. He had, in fact heard that they only had one squabble the entire time the wench had been there this time.

He hated the dead bitch, but she was good for information. She also was, he had to admit, alibt begrudgingy, good for his brother, even though she was dead. She had been able to keep the hanyo in line better than the new, live wench. He also hated to admit that he was curious if she had put a spell on the hanyo. She obviously wasn't a miko of light any more. He had to stop himself from loosing him self in his thoughts. He was almost to the tachi now.

«««╬╬«««

Shippo, our poor little fox was now confused. He stopped to recount events that had happened today. Lets see... first there was breakfast, then he couldn't ind kagome, and he got lost, and then Sesshomau had asked him questions, and now he was ghoing back to the camp with Yuu- chan. At least that's what he thought had happened this day. Kagome always said he had a good imagination, prehaps he was just imagining this all, prehaps he hadn't even gotten out of bed, and maybe he was even just dreaming that icy stare that the Lord had given him, but that last one was aweful real feeling and looking. Then prehaps he was thinking too much and he just needed to lie down and have a nice long nap next to Kirara. That would be great, a nice thing to take his mind off the horrible event that he could have lived his entire life without having to go through and he hoped and prayed to every diety and Kami that he wouldn't have to do that again... ever.

He lerched forwared as Yuu landed hard o a branch. He also heared her mumbled appoligy and she climbed down the tree she was in and started to walk into camp. She seemed pissed at Sesshomaru because he had 'disrespected' Kagome. But little did our rash Yuu- chan know, Sesshomaru was like that to all people and was kinda nice to Kagome's tachi. But she didn't need to know htat yet...

* * *

Chaio! Ccatfun~ oh and C-Chan~


	9. Poor, poor Goku

Hi, its me... boring old me with the crappy story for today!~ I am going to update twice in two short chapters and one long one also. So todays going to be a good day. I own nothing, but prehaps one day I will. but today, no own nothing.

* * *

Kagome was confused. She had just served breakfast and then set up the gravity chamber. Her gravity chamber was better than Bulma- chans chamber though. Kagome's chamber went all the way up to seven hundred and fifty times the Earth's gravity, while Bulma's only went up to five hundred times the earth's gravity. Kagome had been very proud of herself that she even remembered to put it in a capsule. Now her first real success was now portable! Kagome was, in fact sparing with her father under six hundred times the earth's gravity. She had gotten rusty to a very bad extent. Sure she was kicking but and calling names, but her father had gotten a hit in, when before he couldn't touch her unless he was in super saiyan three. She had been pissed that she had been hit because of her careless opening in her person. Now, however, she was mercilessly beating the crap out of her unsuspecting father. He had been told that he was going on a harmless sparing match with his daughter. He just expected to, you know, spar with Kagome, even though she wasn't his favorite person to spar with, of course Gohan had been trained by Piccolo too, but Gohan wasn't as good as kagome, but why?

Goku didn't have the answer to tell you. He just knew that he had had to go to the other side of the earth to protect one of the places he stayed in as a child, and that he died somehow. When he came back, he had two very scary daughters and one really married son, and he had been wondering how the heck Kagome and Pan had gotten so big and bad and when his son had been married but he couldn't worry about that because Kagome an Pan wouldn't tell him. All he knew was that Kagome became strong a different way than Pan, which was weird because they do every thing together. "Ow!!" Goku said as Kagome threw him to the ground.

Kagome may have sealed her saiyan heritage in her tail that she was holding back from regrowing her tail which she could do before she even really thought about it. But his daughter became the strategist and she didn't like doing something without a strategy. She also liked to make things very elaborate then simplify it to something easier. Goku also would bet that Kagome had already been through this part of her plan making, and if he had to guess, he'd say that Kagome was planning to add a few more people to the tachi before she actually went after this 'Naraku person. He had been told that Naraku was weaker than Frieza and Frieza was one of the easiest beings that he had beaten. But the problem, he was told, was that this person was sneaky, more so than anyone he had ever heard of, and he had heard of very many people.

"Ouch Kagome!" He said as he was thrown into a wall. Another thing about this Gravity chamber is that it was many times larger than the one Bulma had created. It was part of a set of capsules that Kagome had made. She was an expert in this kind of thing, and after six months of training, she became better than Bulma. This particular capsule was designed like a house, but it had a timer set on it, and the time was almost over, just maybe two or three more minuets, she set it to open up at three o'clock. Kagome was brilliant, Goku had to say. He also could tell that she was very strong, if the way she was beating his ass and handing it back to him after she was done was any proof. That was saying something, for he was the strongest man in the universe, and he had been to the afterlife and controlled the baddies in H.I.F.L and he had won the world tournament. It is amazing that she was so strong and that she could beat him, it was a true feat and thought imposable to do. goku could only feel pity for Naraku especially if Kagome was the one to fight him. Kagome had hit him one more time and she then heard a ring, meaning that the time was up. But that wasn't important, what was important was that time was up and so was Poor dim witted Gokus torture!

You could see the relief bubbling from him. 'Now Goku wondered mentaly, ' How do I heal?' He found himself thinking as he tried to lift himself up, only to crash, painfully back to the ground. "Oops, sorry daddy..." Kagome said as she hefted him up into her arms. She walked out of the gravity room and into a room straight across from it. Inside were medical supplies from gauze and syringes to the healing pods of the saiyans, that Kagome had constructed from descriptions from Vegeta. Kagome had set him on the table and went to the other side of the room. "Gee, Kagome you sure have gotten good at decorations, hm" Goku said through clenched teeth. Kagome looked at him and then sighed, preparing for the fight she would have to go through with her dad. He had defeated enemies from around the Galaxy, had died at least two times, but was scared shit-less when it came to needles. She filled the syringe with the medication, and put on her favorite invention, the handy dandy... she didn't know what to call it but it was amazing. "Daddy, hold still and this will just hurt for a second..." She said as she inched her way behind her dad, and Turned on her glove and pointed it at her father. He tried to move but found that he couldn't and tried with even more vigor. Kagome saw this and hurried to push the syringe into his skin and pushed the button down. Goku looked in horror and struggled even more, but Kagome was already done and she pulled out the syringe and then backed away and let her dad struggle with himself.

«««╬╬«««

A laughing Kagome and a very embarrassed Goku walked out of the chamber. Kagome had planned to go make dinner when she felt the fluctuation of her aunt Kira's Ki and a blast of energy came forth some where near her. She ran to the power and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Oh, I am so evil!! Now, give me two reviews and I will continue from this evil cliffy! Only two, its not that much...

~~Ccatfun~~C-chan~~


	10. Meeting the 'Sweet heart

I have found a way to get my OC into the story, now all I have to do is learn to encorperate all the characters into every chapter. Me own only Oc that I haven't gotten into the story.

* * *

Kagome had ran to the power. And she had gasped at what she saw. "Auntie Kira, stop, Sesshomaru isn't a enemy, you need to stop!!" Kagome screamed at her Aunt. The sight that had greated Kagome and Goku was her Aunt Kira picking a fight with Sesshomaru and her getting her but handed to her. Kagome looked at her aunt and felt pity well up inside her. But she couldn't feel that for more than three seconds because if she didn't think fast then her aunt was going to get herself killed. Now, Kagome had to wonder, how the hell do I stop him?... "Sesshomaru- sama" She started, taking the spotlight on her. The next thing that Kagome knew, Kira was on the ground, and she was glad for that... but she has her own problems at this moment. The problem was that she had, unfortunitly replaced her aunt in Sesshomaru's vice like grip and she was very, very upset about this. She was stuck in this grip when she rasped, "S-Sesshomaru sa-sama" as she griped his arm gripping her neck. He looked at her with angered amber slits. He had been in a good mood until that... that woman had attacked his person and tried to hurt him.

And of corse, the stupid whelp was out with his wench some place in his forest. He hadn't known where where the person who attacked him came from, but she was apparently related to the onna that had ran into camp screaching. He looked down his nose at the onna that had just adressed him and raised a questioning eyebrow. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and wondered if he was always so controled, but there is that saying... How does one know what they are fighting for if they are blinded by rage or sadness? The only way to win a fight is to have your emotions in check. However, when in the calm of home you can let emotions have free reign. So prehaps when at home Sessomaru was more emotional but, that chance was one in million. "Sesshomaru- sama, would you be so kind to let me down... I kinda need the air that you will not let me have." Kagome said with a sarcastic smile. This angered our ice prince even more and he was tempted to kill the onna even more. But he opted to ask her the question that had been bothering him. "Onna, has there been a shift in powe in this tachi, or has there not been." Sesshomaru asked even if it sounded like a statement. Kagome could no longer pull air into her lungs, so she just nodded her head. Suddenly she found herself on th ground rubbing her neck. "Elaborate." He stated emotionlessly, hiding his curosity. "I, I-I'm in charge now... Inuyasha has stepped down by the wishes of the rest of the pack, and now, as stated before, I am in charge." Kagome said in a raspy voice.

Now, if you think that she is actually hurt, then you would be sorely mistaken. But she had to keep looking like a naive school girl, even if doing so was very hard when you want to kick the ass of a certain ice lord. But Kagome digresses. Kagome stood, standing tall, her head held up high. She stood and looked at Sesshomaru straight in the eye. This was brave and it left Sesshomaru baffled. But before he could think of it more Rin bounded off Ah-Un and right to hug Kagome's leg. This made our young warrior smile gently down at Rin and pick her up. "How has my little friend been, good, I turst." Kagome said in a jubilant voice. " Rin nodded her head and giggled at Kagome. "Rin has been good, and Rin hopes that Kagome-san has been good too?" Rin asked with the tilting of her head to the side. Kagome laughed and replied, "Yes, yes everything is fine with me, Rin. Would you care to meet my father, and sister..." Kagome said and then leaned in to whisper to Rin. "And the boy that wants to be my sisters sweet heart" Kagome said with a giggle. Rin nodded, but then stopped to look up at her lord to ask for permission. Knowing the unspoken question, Sesshomaru had nodded his approval. Rin ran off laughing and squeeling with Inuyasha's 'shard dectecter'.

Kagome looked kindly at Rin and laughed as Rin hid behind her legs. Kagome giggled as Rin looked in wrappt intrest/ Horror at Trunks. Kagome picked up Rin and gently talked to Rin. "Rin sweety, this is Turnks, the guy I told you about" And Kagome smiled as Rin looked up to the man now Known as trunks. "You are the guy that wants to be Kagome- neesans sister's sweet heart?" Rin asked with a cute tilt of her head. Trunks turned his head angerly at Kagome, the Breaf's trademark eye twich happening every five seconds. "Kagome..." Trunks uttered as he looked angerly at Kagome. Kagome paled and raised her hands up in a defencive manner. "Now Trunks, why get mad at me when it's true?" Kagome said as she dodged the punch that Trunks threw at her. They continued like that until there was a very large rumble from Goku's stomach. Kagome sighed as she looked over to her father. "Daddy, I have no food to give you." Then she sighed, only louder as she heard the collective sighes from her friends. Then she remembered. "Guys I'll be back in, oh, maybe fifteen maybe twenty minuets." Kagome said as she looked to the sky. "Nimbus!!" Kagome shouted as she cupped her fands around her mouth. Then her favorite cloud, as expected, swooped down and came into view. Kagome hopped up and smiled as she saw her friends look at the cloud curiously. "Kagome, can I come with you?" Shippo and Rin echoed as they looked at their mother figure. " Sure, as long as it lets you!" Kagome laughed as she hopped up herself. Shippo jumped up and stayed on the cloud, but only for a few seconds before he fell on his face. Rin, however jumped on without problem. Kagome laughed at her poor kit and shook her head. "Like I said, we will be back in about twenty minuets." She said as she took off, giggling all the way.

«««╬╬«««

Ruby red eyes followed Kagome and Rin and the onna had said to herself, "Naraku will love to hear this". Agan no one noticed ass the eyes cold stair came and went.

* * *

Oh, I am so evil!! Now, give me two reviews and I will continue from this evil cliffy! Only two, its not that much...

~~Ccatfun~~C-chan~~


	11. A trip back to Kaede

Hi! Sorry that I took so long to update the story, but I had complications with the Internet. But I got Microsoft Word so that I can type before I upload the chapter! Yay! This means that I can update faster. Also, I want to tell you that I am openly accepting challenges and drabbles and story requests. Either today or tomorrow I will update my profile so that you can see all the things that I can write for.

"Yay, Kagome- neesan!" Cried Rin as Kagome did another flip and then suspended in one place (think of a roller coaster where the power turned off when you were at the very top of the loop). Kagome giggled as she saw that Rin was having fun. Kagome loved her time with Rin; she never got to see her. Kagome had not noticed when it happened, but she had thought that Rin was like her sister or like a daughter. "Rin we are almost there, we are going to land now," Kagome said calmly to Rin as she descended to the clearing near the village. She had to stop by Kaede's village and pick up her brilliant invention. Kagome had been studying and training under Bulma until she had surpassed her and then she partnered up with her to make Capsule corp. the Earth's best company. "Aw, No! Kagome- neesan don't go down, not yet!" Rin whined as Kagome continued to go down and started walking toward the village. Rin moped as Kagome continued walking and giggling. It brought back such great memories to be with this little girl that she loved. Kagome even remembered when she was little, around three and Trunks was born and how Pan and her were made to go to see Trunks born and how Pan behaved.

«««╬╬«««

(Flashback)

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to see a icky boy be born." complained Pan as she dragged her feet to the room that Bulma was being held in. Pan hadn't wanted to go because she didn't like being made go anywhere for anything. But Chichi had them stuck, for they promised that they would go see the Kid be born. "You swore that you would go see Bulma when the Child was born. Did you lie Pan?" Chichi had asked, with that sly smile of hers. "But, mommy... ugh Fine! I'll see the little booger and then we can leave... right?" Pan said exasperatedly, as she continued to pout and drag her feet. Pan hadn't known that the tall muscular man that was here was also Trunks, She must have forgotten. They had finally gotten to the room that Bulma was being held in. Once they were inside, they herd the cries of Trunks and Vegeta. Poor, poor Vegeta wasn't told that Earth children cried when they were born. Saiyan children only cried when they were separated for long times from their parents. Now he was contemplating running far, far, and extremely far away and vow to chastity for the rest of his extremely long life. But then he would look like a coward for running away. So he would opt for just tearing out his ears and getting some sleep. Bulma was thinking along the same lines as she cooed and cuddled the crying child and hoped for a miracle to make the child stop crying. That miracle came when Chichi announced, " Bulma, I think that you should let Kagome and Pan hold Trunks, don't you think?" Bulma's face lit up with relief and joy. "Why yes, I think that you are correct Chichi. Do you want to hold my baby?" Bulma asked as she out stretched her arms with the baby.

"Oh all right" Pan and Kagome said at the same time, reaching out to hold the baby up with one arm hugging the baby and the other open to play with the baby. Trunks had stopped his crying long enough to look at Pan and Kagome and became interested in their hair. How was it that everyone was so quiet, the only one who was making any noise was his father and himself, but his father's noises didn't sound very happy…? He reached up to touch the hand that was so much bigger than his. Bulma and Vegeta looked on in awe when they saw Trunks stop crying and then when he was actually smiling. Bulma finally had enough quiet to sleep for a little while. She had to reward them by offering them something, perhaps an opportunity or something. But Bulma hadn't been able to think on anymore at that moment because she passed out. Vegeta had never been happy about anything that involved Kacerot but he was so glad about him now, for his poor ears could get some rest.

(End flash back)

Kagome had stopped to look at a pond. She looked at herself with disdain. She had and has hated how she looked when she was without her tail. It was cut off when she was four and she hadn't grown it back for Old Baba- sama had told her that she should start planning for a great evil that only she could defeat. But she was tired of being "human" she wanted to have her tail and show it off with pride. She loved being Saiyan and she couldn't say that she wasn't human, she was a Saiyan, of the Saiyan race, and that she was the daughter of the second in command of the Saiyan race and the granddaughter of the general of the Saiyan and she was proud of that. She couldn't just go and say that, she would look crazy and stupid, when she wasn't. Right now she would just have to wait, and she would have to just live with that. She would always be a Saiyan; she just couldn't say so. Rin ran up to where Kagome was looking and she became worried when she saw that Kagome wasn't moving. "Kagome... Kagome... Okaa- san? Mom!" Rin said anxiously when she saw that Kagome wasn't responding to her. "Kagome are you alright?" Rin said a little louder this time, grabbing Kagome's clothes and hanging on. Kagome hadn't heard her but she could feel something, something hanging onto her clothes. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw that it was Rin Crying and hanging onto her. "Shh... It's all right Rin, everything is alright Rin... See I'm fine and you are fine so everything is fine." Kagome cooed to Rin to get her to stop crying. "O- Okaa- san is alright?" Rin questioned when Kagome had finally started talking to her again. Kagome's eyes had widened to saucers when she heard the honorific that Rin had used for her, but then she replied, "Yes Rin, everything is all right with me, everything is all right." She then picked up Rin and continued to the village where the whole entire reason for this outing was located. Kagome and Rin walked into the village and waved to the farmers tending to their rice patties and fields. They also passed the village merchants and then they finally made it to Kaede's house; The very biggest house in the village.

Kagome lifted up the bamboo mat covering the door and entered. "Kaede- Baba, Kaede- Baba, I'm back!" Kagome called. Kaede looked up from the tapestry in which she was reading to see the young miko in which she had so much faith and hope for. "Ie Kagome, why are ye here again, did Inuyasha do something to upset ye?" Kaede asked with interest. Kagome sighed as she answered, "No, Kaede- Baba, Inuyasha did nothing to me, I just needed to ask you for that little thing that I gave you for safe keeping. I need it so that we can continue the quest and so that I won't have to hunt every night" Kagome also said internally, "I also don't want to put so many animals into extinction". Kaede continued to walk into her back room where she kept things that were important or she was holding for a friend. She lowered to the ground and opened up the false floorboard to reveal a bunch of gold and coins and Kagome's Item. She then picked up said item and handed it to Kagome. "Thank you Kaede, thanks for everything." Kagome said as she put the item in her pocket and then bent down to Rin to tell her something. "Oh yes! Thank you Kaede- Baba." Rin exclaimed, embarrassed that she had forgotten her manners. Kagome then smiled and walked out of the hut, Rin in tow. Kagome was happy that she could start carrying her invention again, and that she could actually use it too.

Kagome had to thank Sesshomaru for all this, for he had set her plan forward so many steps that she could even stop worrying about showing stuff that she would never show before. Kagome also had to thank him for bringing Rin to her so that she wouldn't have to worry about the girl that she might as well of given birth to. She truly did love this little girl, for she could feel how Rin had a pure heart and she had even proven it when she was able to get onto Nimbus. The little devil of a cloud only let the very purest of hearts to get on it and the truly bravest and nicest to stay on it for more than a few seconds. Kagome sometimes wanted to beat the living crap out of that little, slimy toad when he called her baby evil. In fact the word that best described Rin was 'girly' not 'evil'. Kagome used to have to deal with being dressed up in flowers and be bathed in perfume by Pan, and that was their only difference in personality: They were complete opposites, Kagome a tomboy and Pan a girly girl. So Kagome was used to being subject to the things and many, many more that Rin did and will do.

Kagome then picked Rin back up and onto Nimbus so that she didn't have to try to make it up the three-foot distance from the ground that Nimbus was. Kagome placed herself behind Rin and then had Nimbus fly back to the spot that she expected her camp to be set up in. Kagome had been so excited that she could finally use the little things that she invented and she was so happy. But poor, poor Kagome didn't know that her good mood was about to be ruined. Ruined by the most annoying part of her plan.

I am so happy that this chapter is finished! I can finally get to the action stages and fight scenes that I was so looking forward to! Do you think that I should go straight to the fight scenes or beat around the bush some more? You decide in the poll on my page. Ciao! ~Ccatfun~ and ~C- chan~


	12. Poor Poor Koga!

Kagome had just been gone for twenty minuets, twenty short minuets. When she came back she had to wonder how in the seven levels of hell they had ruined her camp. She was going to slaughter the person that was responsible for destroying her poor camp. Her first thought was to lambaste Inuyasha, but then she took a good, hard look at the camp and noticed for the first time that there were twenty or so wolves there. Kagome's eyes set stone cold as she prepared to give Koga what he did to her camp… ten folds. Kagome walked into camp and then found the Wolf Prince fighting with a certain Inuyasha. She looked to the heavens, sure that the dumb ass prince was spewing tails about her being his woman. This could only lead to disaster, for her father was very protective of her, this was the reason that she still hasn't had a single boyfriend. Kagome became worried that the prince would end up dead if her father took control of the situation.

"Every one Stop!" Shouted Kagome putting her hands out. And as expected, every one stopped to look at her. She smiled, glad to still have some form of order among all this chaos. She pulled out the case from her pocket and then pulled out No. two. "Every one come over here so that I can show you all something," Kagome said quietly to the entire camp. Once every one was near her she clicked the top of the capsule and then threw it to the corner of her ruined camp. The entire tachi (besides Trunks and Pan of course) jumped back when that little thing became a very large house. Kagome motioned to Pan to take Shippo and Rin inside and Pan, of course, obliged and hurriedly brought in the Kids. "Inuyasha I want you to go inside and watch the kids. If you're hungry tell Pan that Kagome said to make you something." She said calmly. Inuyasha nodded his head sadly, sure that Kagome was going to put the wimpy wolf in his Place and she was going to make him miss it. Sango quietly whispered to Miroku, "What is going on?" Kagome of course heard what was said and she contemplated how to tell them. But then again, short, sweet and to the point always did seam to work the best. "Koga, why are you here? Not more of this 'you are my woman stuff' is it? This is getting old Koga; this is getting really old. Don't you understand that I reject you, don't you understand that I want nothing more from you than a sibling's relationship? Love talked about is easily turned away, love demonstrated is truly irresistible. Koga all you've done is talk and talk about it. Sorry but I don't want love just talked about. Koga, I reject you, here in front of all of my tachi. However, I'll make you a deal… If you can beat me in a match, then you can try and court me, but if you can't beat me then you have to both give up on courting me and also give me your jewel shards. Heck I'll even offer you a place in my tachi, but trust and believe that you will start low, but you may move up. Deal?" Kagome said in a mad tone of voice, contemplating just skipping the plan because of a certain wolf. Koga looked to be deep in thought.

This seamed to be a good deal, he was going to beat her for sure, but why would she propose such a thing if she knew that he was going to win. But then his mind was hit with a blast of hope, because to him that was her sly way of being with him. He got his trademark cheeky grin on his face and then said. "I agree to this deal that you have made, but I feel that you would be at a disadvantage and I think that you should also have a weapon so that you will have better chances of winning. This is the only way that I will agree to your terms." Koga voiced, trying to be fair. Little did he know that Kagome was most defiantly going to win if she had a weapon… oh well, his fault. Kagome thought with a smirk. "Fine Koga, this is agreeable, but remember, you brought this upon yourself." She finished as she dropped down into a fighting stance that was Goku's trademark. Koga noticed that she was taking this seriously. "So what do you call 'beating'?" Koga asked with interest. "Trunks you should be able to answer the question that Koga asked." Kagome said to Trunks. 'Yea I know all right, it was beaten into my brain and I doubt that I will ever forget ' Trunks thought with a shiver.

"According to Saiyan law if two parties have a disagreement, and they decide to settle it with a fight, the terms of one winning is that the other party must die. However, with Kagome, she thought that that was too unmerciful of a punishment and she made it so that one party must just submit to the other, and it will continue until one does so." Trunks recited from heart. Kagome went back to Trunks and asked him for her weapon, and he gave her, her favorite one… her fathers' staff. " Oh yes, this is nice, this is really nice…" Kagome cooed over her weapon. She stood with her staff in front of her and told it "Extend" And it grew to the highs of the heavens. The entire tachi watched in rapt interest and awe as Kagome looked at Koga. He squared his shoulders and then ran forward and struck at her side. But Kagome easily dodged the blow that was meant for her and swept the wolfs feet from under him and struck his head with incredible force by her staff. She even thought that she heard a crack from his skull. "Stand up." Kagome ordered Koga in a stony monotone that would make Sesshomaru scared. Koga jumped up and kicked at her head. But Kagome caught his foot with her hand, then Koga flipped over and tried the Kicking again, but again his foot was caught. Kagome hit him with her head for each foot and let him go. "Get up" she ordered yet again. He stood, a little more slowly this time and then raced around her to attack her legs from behind. This failed him as Kagome jumped behind him and grabbed his hair. She pulled him toward her and then pushed him the other way by kicking him in the base of his tail. "Get up" She ordered once again, but was surprised when he didn't move. "Good" she said when he didn't move anymore. She picked him up and called over her shoulder are you all coming inside, because I ain't feeding anyone outside, and I have something to show you Sesshomaru- Sama" This got everyone's attention as they all made it behind Kagome and proceeded to go inside. She had the perfect position for Koga and just knew that he was going to _**love**_ it. "This is nice, oh yes very nice indeed." She uttered quietly, an evil grin splitting her face. When the rest of the tachi heard this they all shivered, fear evident in the implements of her words.

Hi there! This chapter is shorter than the last; I only got two reviews! I want at least three or I Quit! P.s. I am also taking challenges for Inuyasha… So, do you have a plot that just won't leave you alone? Well I can write it out for you!


	13. Violence & healing

Kagome pulled Koga to the entrance of her house and paused. She pulled out a card out of her pocket and then swept it through the slot on the side off her house. Kagome had designed this house for her brother, seeing as this was his favorite house in her extensive collection. She had always hated making him take a bath when he was here because he put up such a fight with her and she had to threaten to leave him outside to freeze to death to get him to agree to take a bath. She had expected that Koga, Shippo and Inuyasha would put up the same fight so she had designed this to eliminate the problem. Suddenly a pod came out of the house and the entire tachi again jumped back, and Kagome had to suppress a giggle at their actions. She placed Koga in the pod and set the machine and then pressed the go button. The pod that was clear then became opaque and then solid white. Halve a minuet later the pod reappeared and the door opened. Koga came out clean and not stinky. When he went in, he smelt of dirt blood and urine, and Kagome wasn't letting something that smelled like that into her home. It was bad enough when her brother smelled of dirt, but she would not, and could not, tolerate the smell of urine, she never liked the smell, couldn't tolerate it, even when she was young, it was just unbelievably awful to her. She pulled Koga through to the other side of the pod that lead inside. She then turned to the rest of the tachi of hers. "Is there anyone else that isn't going to take a bath. I would prefer that you just bathe so that I can wash and mend your clothes, I have clean clothes in your rooms. Or if you want to be stubborn you can either bath in a tub, like I just cleaned Koga, or you can sleep outside and provide for yourself, because I am letting you into my sanctuary, my favorite home and you will do as I say while in my home. Now tell me what you want to do. Oh yes, that reminds me, I forgot to mention that there is also three hot springs in here also. There is one for the boys, one for the girls and then there is my private spring." She paused to look at everyone.

"Now everyone, starting from Sango, tell me what you are doing." She said in a tired and grumpy voice. Koga had put her in a slightly sour mood and she was tired, she had been up since dawn, and she also hadn't eaten yet. "I'll just use the springs" Sango piped up. "Yes, Kagome- Sama, I will do that too." Yuu- Chan and Kira said at the same time. Miroku and Sesshomaru replied with a curt nod. Kagome smiled at their agreement. She then re-swiped her card to have the pod disappear. On their way in Miroku asked a question that she wasn't expecting. "Kagome- Sama, who made this extraordinary structure that you have brought to this time?" Kagome smiled and turned to them all and giggled slightly. "Why Miroku, I did, but Trunk's mother helped me design the interior of the house." She then turned back around and set Koga, who had been situated on her solders, down once again. She opened a safe and pulled out cards, much like the one that she had used earlier she looked at them for a moment and then handed out cards to everyone, two each. Then she pulled out a ring of cards for herself. " These cards are for you to get around the house. One is for the springs and the other one is for the Kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, dojo, and finally, your bedrooms. Please be careful, if you loose them then I will have to assign you a new room and also have to make a new key card. There will be detrimental consequences for you also.

Kagome looked to every one, and unluckily for Miroku, they landed on him. "And monk, If I hear one complaint about a peeping tom, or if I hear one shout of 'pervert' from anyone, then, well lets just say that you will not have to worry about finding someone to give you heir…" Kagome said with a evil smirk put firmly in place on her face. Miroku paled and quickly nodded his head, gulping, until her sights turned off him. Kagome continued to look at her tachi until a pained grunt came from Koga. She bent down and picked him up and made her way to the infirmary. She paused again as she swiped a card through the slot next to the door. She picked him back up and placed him on a table. The tachi sat on the cushions and chairs provided and watched what she was going to do. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a vial of medication. She also pulled out a package that said 'alcohol whippet's' and then sat down next to Koga's bed. She took the cap off the syringe and filled it halve way. She took out the piece of cloth that was in the packet and went up and down Koga's arm. She took a band and wrapped it around his arm and then poled dim in the arm. She smiled in satisfaction and then pressed down the button and took off the band. She picked him back up and went to the other side of the room, where pods were. This time she put a mask over his nose and mouth and set him on supports. She closed the door and set the heal time. After she was done she pressed the 'go' button and then cleaned and put away her mess. Kagome looked up and was surprised to see her tachi. "Why are you all still here? Your room's number is on the cards, and you could all be bathed and preparing for dinner. She saw Sesshomaru stand up and she quickly stopped him with the utterance " No, not you Sesshomaru- Sama, I still need to talk to you, it is important that I do so soon, for it pertains to something that has to do with you. She waived her hand, dismissing the rest of her tachi.

She turned on her heels and asked Sesshomaru to follow her. He complied, albeit somewhat reluctantly to where she was going. She walked down a hall way, then another, and another, until she finally came to a room that had the word 'planing' written across the top of the door in big Crimson letters. She opened the room and turned on the lights and proceeded into the room, and sat down. "Sesshomaru- Sama… Please have a seat." Kagome started, and then smiled at him when he did as asked of him. He looked at her, his normal façade of emotionlessness firmly in place, but he didn't know that his eyes gave him away. Kagome looked at him, evaluating if she should actually ask him the question. 'Do it for Rin' she chanted in her head, repeating it as a mantra. She looked at her folder of her plans and sighed. If she still couldn't do it for Rin alone, then doing it for both her plans and Rin was surly enough to make her do it. "Sesshomaru- Sama, I have asked you here for a reason, and that reason is so I can ask you a question. I was wondering if you would like to join my tachi. You would be considered a partner of mine and I think that that is reasonable." She voiced, looking at him. His eyes became clouded over with thought and he looked far away. She wondered what he was thinking when he announced, in his cold monotone, "No.". Kagome stared at him, mouth agape. When the initial shock faded away, anger came bubbling to the surface. She clenched her jaw, trying her best to keep her anger in check. " Okay, Sesshomaru." She started in a cool and calm voice. "Then tell me exactly how you plan to take down Naraku? Do you even have a plan to track him down? Your nose will not always serve you to your advantage; in fact, do you know that we currently have 5 more jewel shards than Naraku? No you don't! In fact, I even have a back up plan so that if my tachi or myself die, then we can be brought back, and I don't need you to do it! But fine, leave, and when I have to bring Rin back because you turned down my offer, then I don't have to say I told you so. In fact, I bet that you don't know that Kagura is dead also." Kagome had tried to keep her anger in check but when she started talking, her anger grew with every word. She stood standing angered with the pompous demon lord in front of her. She turned around and put her hand in front of her face, trying to keep from crying her tears of anger and frustration. "I bet that you don't even care. God, you are just like Vegeta." She heard growling and turned back to him. "What do you mean by that, wench?" he said in an angered voice. Kagome shouted now, "What I mean is that you two are exactly the same, you always assume that women are stupid and a waste of time. That and you two always, always, always are too proud, you two never let anyone help you, and when you do let him or her help you, God forbid that you act kind after it!" She screamed, making her own ears hurt.

"Damn, just because you two are royalty, you find that you are better than everyone else!" She turned away again, afraid that she was going to lose herself and turn super Saiyan, effectively returning her tail and undoing all that she had went through, just to make to make this plan work. She even considered scraping her plan and just do it with her family. She knew that that would be the simpler way to do this, but it would be unfair to everyone that had been hurt by Naraku, and she knew that there were people outside of this sound proof room. She gritted her teeth when she heard him stand up, and she was about to turn on him again when she heard him speak. "You… you are… not human." She turned on him again when she heard his say that. However, this time, it was not of anger, but of shock. Her wide eyes found his smirking face. 'Wait smirking' she thought with confusion in her eyes. " I do not know what, exactly, you are, but I will find out." Sesshomaru said whit a curt nod of his head. "Consider your offer accepted, for now" He said as he stood and exited. Kagome sat there, baffled, jaw agape. "Not only had he just found my secret, he also just dismissed me." "Oh! That bastard!" She shouted to herself.

She stood and walked out of the room, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in it. She turned down the hall and made her way to the children's playroom. "Perhaps a little time with the children will calm my frayed nerves." She said to herself, standing just in front of her door. She opened it to find, not just two, but five faces and voices. "Why, prey tell are there five people in here? This is the children's playroom." Kagome said, slightly perturbed. But no one answered her, too busy with laughter and play. Kagome decided that she would let them have fun tonight, for they would have a long day tomorrow, a long day, aching muscles and lots and lots of pain. Yes, let them have their fun, today…

Remember… 2 reviews, just two. P.S. please read the entire chapter. I hate getting PM's saying that something doesn't make sense! If you read the entire thing then you should understand almost everything about this story. I will say this one time… Goku had Pan as his daughter!! Now leave me alone, unless you are giving me a review or putting me on favorites or alerts… Then continue on! ~Ccatfun~ and C- chan~


	14. Sucky stories

I know that I butchered the storyline of DBZ a lot but don't worry. I plan to fix it at a later date.

Kagome left the children's playroom, and headed to the kitchen. She took out a skillet and a Pot. She had wanted to have something simple tonight so she looked through her refrigerator. She saw a couple boxes of scallops and three crates of lobsters. She always loved lobster and scallops. She wished that they were closer to the ocean, that way she could have lobsters and other seafood every day. She truly did love the sea. But she had to cook now, for the entire tachi would come to her crying about being hungry. That was the main downside of being leader. Whenever you saw someone, they never said 'hi' or 'how are you?' no they always said something pertaining to 'we're hungry' or 'such and such is broken, fix it.' Was common courtesy unheard of in this time? She never went straight to the problem without some kind of greeting. 'Oh well' Kagome thought to herself. 'At least I can have some of my favorite food tonight.' Kagome continued with a small smile to herself. She started chopping up the vegetables for the starter salad. Kagome stopped to think about if they would like her fancy foods. She wasn't going to serve up her favorite food and share it, just to have it thrown away. Kagome dismissed the thought, because she was only depressing herself and she was going to be fair to everyone.

She stopped cutting when an unbidden memory came to her. It was her least favorite memory, because it was when she first discovered that Pan was thought better than she was. Her eyes glazed over in pain when she remembered everything. (Flash back)

"_Daddy, daddy! When are you coming back? Do you want to play!" Kagome asked excitedly. Her dad was her hero, he was the strongest and bravest person she knew of. He wasn't at all like Pan or her mother. Pan was always training or doing girly things like playing in fields of flowers. Her mother was always making her study. Only her dad ever wanted to just be with her. "No, Kagome" Goku said sadly. "Today you are going to train with Piccolo and you have to go there soon. "Oh, okay daddy, is Pan coming?" Kagome asked innocently. "No, sweetheart, remember you need the training more than her." Goku said, bending down to give her a hug. "Remember to be good for Piccolo" Goku said before he flew up, into the west. Kagome broke down then, she cried, not even her dad was just happy to be with her. She cried until Piccolo came to get her. He had, apparently, seen her crying. He scoffed at her and he turned and starting walking. She looked up and saw that she was alone and ran after Piccolo's aura. She finally caught up to him and he had turned on her. She looked at him with surprised eyes and then looked down. He had then swung at her. She barely dodged and then sent a Ki blast his way. His eyes became mischievous as he started talking to her. "You know, Kagome, your father sent you here because he thought that you are incapable of handling yourself. He thinks that you are stupid." Kagome's eyes blazed with rage as she put her hands out in front of herself. "Incapable, huh? Incapable this!" White-hot energy shot forward from her hands as she shot at him. He had dodged it but she wasn't worried with that at the second. She saw the ground in front of her and as far as she could see, she saw that the ground was scorched, on all sides of her." After that day she didn't see Piccolo until she was 12. _(End flashback)

Kagome stopped thinking about the memory, for she was being poked in her side. She turned, her eyes turning white as she prepared herself to attack, momentarily forgetting herself. Her hand stilled as her eyes became refocused and she saw a scared shitless Inuyasha. His eyes were wide and he was cringed back, like an animal that had been about to get hit. She mumbled her apology and continued chopping the food up. She finished cooking and then prepared to serve the food. She was about to call for everyone to come down for dinner but to her surprise, everyone was already there waiting politely, to be served. She passed out the food, starting with the kids, then ladies, and then the adult demons. She handed her fathers plate to him and smiled when he made a disappointed sound.

"Kagome how come there is so little on my plate?" Goku asked, bewildered. "Why father, the reason is that you have already eaten halve of your food rations and I think that you would like to eat for the rest of this trip." Kagome said smartly. She smiled when she saw his face pale and he shut his mouth.

"Everyone, enjoy your meal tonight, for tomorrow, we will be training in the dojo. There is two wardrobes in your rooms, the smaller won has fighting suits and they also contain armor, that you will be required to wear it when I evaluate your skills, and when you spar with a weapon. This is not debatable, and you will do as asked of you or you will be put on punishment." Kagome looked to all of her tachi, only moving to the next person when they gave her a nod of agreement. "Shippo, I want you to wake up early tomorrow and be at the dojo when the clock in your room says 5, 0, 0, Okay?" She asked her kit. "Sure Kagome, but why?" Kagome smiled at him and replied, "I want to see if I can get you to do something that I could do when I was your age. If you can, that shows a potential for you to be an excellent warrior and also lets me gauge your power." She turned and announced, "If anyone needs me, I will be in my study, however, ask Pan and Trunks before you come to ask me. If the matter is trivial then there will be punishments for that poor, misguided person." And she walked out of the room.

She decided that she also needed to find her old fighting gi and weights. She wasn't looking forward to getting up early, but if it made her friends stronger and less likely to die in the final battle with Naraku, then she'd do it. She also wasn't looking forward to the explanation that she would have to give after said battle. She went up to her room and prepared her outfit for the next day. She then went on to do a check on everyone, and she was facing a problem now. She was standing in front of the children's room and she was currently thinking of a story to tell them about. In the end she decided to tell them about her life. She walked into the room to find two children starring at her. Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Kagome smiled and sat down on a stool that was placed next to their beds and started. "What story do you want to hear?" She heard them tell her happily that they wanted to hear about a story with lots and lots of fights and that was really good.

The miko stopped and thought about when to tell them about. "Once there was a wizard named Bobbity. He created a monster named Buu. He perished and his son, Bibity, reawakened Buu. He then took control of Vegeta, a friend of the family, and made him fight my father. My dad hadn't wanted to do so, but Vegeta wouldn't back down. He and my father are kind of 'Friendly enemies' and Vegeta had always wanted to fight my father, for my father was the strongest Saiyan, and that embarrassed Vegeta, for he was the Saiyan prince. Vegeta later blew himself up, trying to get it so that Buu died in the explosion. However, this was not the case, for he had only succeeded in killing himself. But Buu was more like a kid, and he made friends with Hurcule, and everything was all right, until Buu created another form of himself, forcing all the evil out of him. This Buu killed the other one and so, Kid Buu was created. Kid Buu was much harder to defeat, and even my father couldn't defeat him. So I gave my hand at beating him, but had no such luck. I had to fuse with my sister to defeat him, and even that was difficult. You see, he turned us to candy and we were ingested. We ended blowing him to kingdom come. Later we found seven magical orbs, called the dragon balls. And we used them to bring back everyone that he killed." Kagome ended her rather choppy and suckish story and left, suddenly tired. She opened her door, climbed into bed and fell asleep with in moments.


	15. Wow! Was that Shippo?

Kagome had an unusual night sleep. She constantly was seeing her various suiters and she had seen three prominent pictures and she was unsettled by all of them. The first one she saw freaked her out because she no longer liked Inuyasha. She hadn't even known why she was seeing him. The next suitor that she saw freaked her out more than seeing Inuyasha... She saw Hojo, and he was doing things to her that made her want to throw up. She hated Hojo because he was so... He is so normal. After being her fathers daughter and also being back in time and fighting monsters and saving her own butt twelve times a day. Then there was that she liked excitement in her life and Hojo was... well, Hojo. She wasn't saying that he wasn't good for someone, most likely an average, everyday woman that likes medical supplies and being a slave driver. She however, wasn't that woman. Hojo was as slow on the uptake of her not liking him as his 'woman' as Koga.

The third person that she saw was so opposite from her that she wasn't sure that she even saw this person. She saw mister 'ice cycle up his ass' yeah, you guessed it, Sesshomaru. Kagome hated that she saw the living ice cycle in her minds eye. She also saw things that she never wanted to ever even think about doing with him. She even hated herself for even letting her mind think about doing that. She didn't like what she saw in this dream, but she also knew that it could never be. She was pretty sure that he was gay anyway, so she couldn't really feel bad about what she was seeing. But thinking about Sesshomaru's sexuality made her think that if he was gay, was he the man or the woman in the relationship? She couldn't ask that though, for he would surely try to kill her for it. Oh well, she could always think about the topic, and secretly laugh at it behind her back.

Kagome digressed though, because the more she thought about it the more she wanted to go and run to Sesshomaru and laugh in his face. She shouldn't be worried about such silly things... she should be worried about how she was going to make everyone feel bad that they hadn't eaten breakfast, but the ones that had (there was always at least one that was stupid enough to eat) would be more sorry. The idiot would be able to say 'hi' to the food that they so loved to eat. The food even got to say 'fuck you too' to the person that ate them.

Kagome jumped out of bed and went to her closet. She saw that it was only four o'clock. She muttered curses and obscenities at being too excited too early. She picked up her previously laid out clothes and found that the things obi didn't have her name embroidered into it, like all the rest of her obi's. Kagome took out her needle and her golden thread. Her outfit was black with a golden dragon embroidered into it. She started to embroider a vine like pattern into the thing. She then finished that and made her name in little dragons. She smiled at her work and looked to the clock. It was four thirty and she still had to get dressed. She pulled her gi over her head and tied her obi around her waist. She then took out her gauze and rapped it around her feet and her hands. This took her until four fifty. She decided to go to get her little kit early.

She walked down the hall to go and get her little Shippo from his sleeping. She opened the door and walked inside. As she turned around she saw that Shippo was sitting on the bed and was all prepared to go through the training. She was delightedly surprised to see her little boy so responsible, even she had taken a long time to learn how to do what he did with no help or instruction. She saw him turn his attention to her and she also saw his eyes light up and dance with mischief and happiness. Kagome guessed that he had expected her to think that she would expect that he would need help. Kagome returned his cheeky smile and shook her head. She motioned for him to follow her, as she walked to the special room that she prepared to train her little Shippo. She moved down to the training room that she constructed for training purposes. Her favorite part of her baby was the training room that she had made water, fire, Ki, youki, miko, and any other energy known to her. She loved this house because it was her first and best work. Shippo looked at the green room with grass and trees growing inside it with unimaginable awe. Shippo knew that his mother was good... but he didn't expect her to be this good. She was, apparently, very smart, for he had never ever seen a house with trees growing in it without sun light.

Shippo turned his head and saw a entire wall filled to the centimeter with weapons, and he had to stop and wonder if his mother knew how to use all of the things that he saw. He turned to his mother and saw her don a solemn expression on her face, however, he couldn't think on it too long for his mother lunged at him. She barely dodged the attack and got to his feet, his eyes wide. Kagome forced the cruel smile into her facial features and swallowed hard. Shippo looked at her for an explanation but saw her mean smirk, the one that she only had when she was about to hurt Inuyasha. Kagome walked to him and swept his feet out from under him, and once he was down she stepped to him, placing her foot firmly on his chest. "Defend yourself" Kagome uttered, "Become angered" She continued. Shippo, unfortunately for him, didn't understand what she was talking about. "I-I-I don't k-know what y-y-you are talk-talking about!" Shippo screamed at her from his place on the floor. Kagome felt it, he needed a little more pushing and he would release his Ki and would be separated from the demon. Kagome was internally purring with happiness, even if her outsides were as cold and tense as lord fluffy. That is when the idea came to her and she she showed him a cheeky grin. She knew that what she was about to say would harm him to some extent, but she had to get him to react. The first Ki blast was always the hardest to wrench out of someone, but after that it becomes easier to control and easier to bring after every time using it. She wanted to have him do this so that she could have a base for training him and so she would know how far she could push him. "Shippo... If you can't do this then, well I guess you will always be a setback to everyone. Did all the people who die to protect you and us loose their lives in vain? Does it really not matter to you that much? And to think that I had high hopes for you... Tsk, tsk, tsk, oh well, I could always put my hopes on some other fox kit..." Kagome said in a scolding tone. Shippo's eyes turned in color, from harmless blue to a pure, endless white. Kagome backed up and erected a barrier around herself. She looked on in pride as Shippo's body raised off the ground and his body convulsed with power. Kagome could have sworn that she was looking at Pan's current power, and Shippo could even grow to be as strong as herself if he had vigorous training that she received. It was like being on the outside looking in. Shippo's power lasted only for a moment, then started to slowly recede back into his small body and she picked his small body up in her left arm. She looked at his serene and calm face. She carried him to the outside of the room.

She came face to face with everyone from her tachi asking her questions. "Kagome- Sama?", and " Kagome, daijoubu?" Kagome, in reply simply waved her hand in a dismissing manner. She went to the infirmary and found her secret stash of beans. Why are these beans important, you ask? Why they are Sensu beans, of course! She pulled one out and split it in halve, not sure how much was safe for his little body. She put it in his mouth and asked him to chew, which he obliged to. After he swallowed the sweat tasting bean, he jumped up, feeling energized, younger than he had ever felt. He doubted that he even felt this good when he was three days old! He looked over to his mother and showed her his new cocky grin, and he laughed at her. "See, I am no waste of time, now I want you to apologize to me!" Shippo said in a voice that matched his newest grin. Kagome rolled her eyes at her son and laughed, mirth evident in her voice as she spoke. "Sure son... I apologize for saying that you were useless. In truth, I only said such because you were not getting that you had to get angry at something... Don't worry though, because we never have to do that again." Kagome said truth shining in her eyes. Kagome looked to her son then and asked him, "Hey Shippo... Do you want to come watch me torment the rest of our tachi?" with mirth shining in her gray irises. Shippo turned to her, his smile back and he replied, "Yay! I want to torment Inuyasha though..." Kagome laughed as she shook her head. 'Why is it always Inuyasha' And she stood, following her skipping gaily son. Kagome looked to the skies and sighed, wondering if she would ever find something, or someone who would actually be sane in her life time. Oh well, she could always think on it later.

* * *

Hi there, sorry that I hadn't had updated in a few days. I had this chapter ready to post, but it wouldn't let me sign on. It even said that it would only last a few minuets, but I checked every two minuets for five hours! Damn thing, It lied to me! I'll start on the next chapter and will post on... hm, maybe Thursday.


	16. Lesson one Flexibility

Kagome walked out of the training room, that she designed for her son and then followed the Ki's of her tachi. Apparently, when she had dismissed them earlier, some of them thought that that meant to go back to sleep and/ or eat. Kagome shook her head, laughing internally at her tachi, for they didn't even know how much trouble they were going to be in when she made them do the training that she had in plan for today. She however, stopped and turned back to the infirmary and bent over Koga's pod. She had been slightly worried, for he hadn't shown any signs of being ready to come out of the healing chamber, and any normal person should have been out the day before. She looked at the charts being displayed on the monitor on the left side of the pod. She said that she designed the pods out off of the Saiyan versions, but she never said that she had made them exactly alike. It said that he was fully healed, but that the bruises that adorned the sides of his face, his legs and his arms, all wouldn't go away without a few days of rest. To bad for Koga, for he was going to be forced to train, just like the rest of the tachi, for their chances of coming out of the final battle, right now was slim to none. Kagome couldn't think of how bad it would be if she had to revive her tachi now, for that meant that they would be only to be revived again one more time... well maybe two times if Sesshomaru would just cooperate with her. But he was also a stubborn mule of a youkai, and she hated when she was being under-minded by anyone, especially if that someone was stuck up. She had hated it when she was undermined in the military and she hated it now. But that was a story for another day. Kagome pushed the button that would set Koga free and she moved to catch him when the door slid open abruptly. She had made everything that was in this house so that she could do things fast and so that she could always be ready for any attack that might just happen to her poor little house. But rather unfortunately she hadn't yet finished this model and it wasn't also built for simple everyday living that was currently needed.

Koga sputtered and coughed and spit up oddly shaped things that were yellow and red. "This is good, it means that your body is forcing out all the broken blood vessels, and an infection that you apparently had." Kagome said, balancing him with her one arm over his shoulder. Koga muttered, "Yeah good, she says..." Koga, unfortunately, never noticed that there was a nerve in Kagome's eye twitching, or the anger rolling off her in waves. Poor him, he didn't even notice when she let go of him, until he started moving and leaned the way that Kagome was supposed to be at, and fell. Kagome looked at the Prince for a long moment, with him sweating bullets and wishing that he could shrink into the earth. "There will be training in the Sakura garden in the middle of this entire house. The door reads "Sakura Garden", be sure to be ready in twenty minuets, and make sure that you aren't late." Kagome said in a icy and cold voice. Koga nodded his head vigorously and sighed a breath of relief when her cold eyes and threatening demeanor was out of his senses. What was he thinking when he called her his woman? He would have hated that, I mean he liked the defiance and the spirit about her that simply was Kagome, but what man wants a kobito that could pound him into the ground? Certainly not him, that was for sure. Koga tensed as he remembered that Kagome said to be ready by the end of, ano... an hour? Yes! That was the amount of time she gave him. He was sure. (A.N. The poor guy is going to get himself killed! Did his parents drop him on his head one too many times or something?!) Koga went to get his fighting gi that Kagome had instructed him to get. He was sure that training with Kagome would be fun, she was a girl after all. (More stupidity on his part ^~^) He, of course, went and gorged himself on the several things that he saw in the Kitchen, and finally went to sleep. (One question stupid, do you have a death wish or something?!)

Kagome went to wake up her tachi, and she had a simply wonderful way to do such. She knew that she would love this job as leader, she loved finally being in charge. She had to pause to think about what she was going to teach them about today. She wondered if the monk called Miroku could do the splits. Huh... Probably not, so flexibility and endurance basics today! She knew that Sango would breeze by in the basics, so she had a much... harder version planned for her. Kagome went to the room of her first victim, poor Inuyasha. She had a bucked raised at hip and she had filled it with her favorite liquid, yes you guessed it, water, aqua the life giving substance. She raised it above her head. "Inuyasha..." She whispered in a deathly quiet, sickly sweet voice. She saw his ear flick against some unseen dust or flea. She took that as her signal to jump at her opportunity. She raised the bucket above her head and dumped, laughing as the poor boy jumped off the bed by at least three feet and once he landed, he jumped and hung onto the ceiling by his claws for dear life. Kagome laughed, she laughed and laughed until she thought that she would break something if she laughed much more. Inuyasha's gaze cut to her indigently. He was soaked to the bone and freezing cold from the icy water that she threw on him. He scowled and huffed, turning away form Kagome to pout, upset that she had thrown water on him. Why couldn't she just let him sleep, oh but he knew why he couldn't, she had training for him, some stupid training that was supposed to make him a better fighter. But how could she know how to make him a better fighter? She couldn't, because she never fought with any demons like himself and she never would. He sighed as he looked at Kagome and wondered how many ways he could get her back, in the future of course. He loved her like a sister that always annoyed him and always thought that she was right. He bitterly turned to see her trying to stop laughing. Suddenly she had a serious face plastered on and she uttered, "I want you to be in the Sakura Garden in about twenty minuets." And she left.

Next she went to Sango's room to wake her up and found the surprise of her life. Miroku was also in the bed, right next to Sango, which in her opinion, was not good for his health. Unless... Unless she invited him to stay there, but that would be bad for both of their healths, for if they did...it then she would have to clean the room and she really didn't want the smell of sex in her near perfect house. She riped open the cover and sighed a breath of relief when she saw that they were both dressed. Kagome gently woke up Sango and when she turned, Sango smacked Miroku. Apparently Miroku was not an invited guest in her room. She told them to get dressed and meet her in the Sakura Garden, like the rest of the tachi. The rest of the tachi were already awake when she got to their rooms. She made her way to the Sakura garden and walked inside. She saw everyone there and began to make her announcements.

"There will be training five times a week unless other wise instructed. Todays training will be flexibility and endurance." She paused in her speech to hear two grouses and a shout of joy. "Tomorrow there will be meditation and finding your center," She heard two grouses and saw a small smirk form the monk. "And the day after there will be agility and basic fighting moves." She heard a small sigh and a grunt, and a whooping yay!, from the Inu hanyo. "Inuyasha and Miroku wait here and I will be right with you to begin your training, there is something special in store for Sango." The boys nodded and she could feel the taunts for Sango. Sango followed her new teacher. When Kagome stopped walking and turned around, Sango bowed low at the waist. "Gomen nasai sensei" She said from her bow. Sango stood again but Kagome put her hand up, a.k.a. Be quiet for a moment. "You have nothing to be sorry for Sango, I just thought that you might want a challenge instead of what we are doing over there. I want you to bend your body as far as it can go and then bend it further, the better your flexibility the better you will do in agility." Kagome said calmly. Sango nodded the affirmative and started to stretch her body to new heights. Kagome then went over to the boys and said, "Where in the seven hells is Koga?" , and was enraged when the two boys said that they didn't know where the darn wolf was. She put two of her fingers into the opening of her mouth and blew. A high pitched noise was the result of such and Yuu came flying out of the house. Kagome whispered into her her ear that even Inuyasha couldn't pick up, in fact the only thing she heard was something about "That damn Wolf" and Yuu was off. Kagome turned back to them and a sweet smile was firmly in place on her mouth. "Today, as I stated earlier, we will be dealing with flexibility and endurance. To begin with I want you to start with basic stretches." She said, then bent her left leg and bent with her right, (Think of what Goku does right before fights in the world tournament... as a kid) and repeated the same with her other leg. "I want you to do that, and" She stretched her arms out and bent at the waist, "This". She then righted herself and watched the boys do as she had done. It was a funny sight really, because they both looked awkward looks on their faces and they were moving stiffly with their bodies."No, no. That isn't what flexibility is about! Flexibility is to have fluidity, to bend and to bow. To move like water." Kagome said, moving closer to the boys. "Like this" She said loudly. The boys couldn't believe their eyes! Kagome had bent in ways that they thought unimaginable. And of course Miroku and his libido thought that if Kagome could do that, then what could Sango do? Miroku told himself that he would bend to his limits and further to help their (currently non-existent) love life.

About halve an hour later, you could hear the screams from the boys. "No! I'm not meant to bend that way!" Was what Miroku screamed. Kagome clicked her tongue and sighed. "Miroku, this is much more simple than you make it out to be. All you have to do to bend like I did is find your center, or if you are Inuyasha, pick out a nice picture in your head and stick to it like crazy." She said as she saw Miroku in his pretzel-like bend. She sighed and sipped her tea that she had gotten when she saw that the boys wouldn't allow her to give them any physical help. About an hour passed and she got up from her resting place and announced to the boys and Sango "Thats enough for today! We can move on to endurance training. Follow me." She lead them further into the Sakura garden that didn't really have all that many Sakura trees in the first place. In the center of the garden, there was a river running through it. "Jump in and start swimming." She uttered loudly. Everyone looked at her skeptically, but complied when she elaborated. "The river will only push you into the wall at the other side of the room. The point of this is to see how long you can swim before being pushed to the other side." Everyone nodded and "Oh" resounded through the room. Everyone jumped in and started swimming. Everyone on the first try had been pushed all the way back by the end on ten minuets. This of course made Kagome make them do it again. The second time, the last person lasted an hour and fifteen minuets, so Kagome let everyone retire for the day. She had told Inuyasha to find Yuu and tell her to make dinner tonight.

Kagome walked out of the garden, and to her room. She then walked over to her bookcase and pulled out the book on the very bottom left corner and the floor and bookcase turned around. Kagome had some research to do...

The usual, you Know, R&R and all that. Bye, bye! I'll upload when I have at least two reviews!!!!


	17. Collecting suplies

Should I add a lemon to this fic? I have been thinking on It. Tell me what you think!!!! R & R ^()^

Kagome turned to her lovely, if not extensive library. She had made a few changes to the Dewey decimal system, and now she could find every book, file, and artwork in this library. She needed to find the book she had written for ancient weapons around this point in history. She knew that there were some that could do what she needed it to do for her. If not, then well, she would have to use a second alternative… "Aha!" called Kagome when she found the book that she needed. The cover read ' Extensive collection of Japanese weapons with Magical aspects. Kagome set the book down and read the Index. "Lets see" she murmured her fist gently tapping her chin. What was the blasted thing called? Kagome couldn't remember the name so she opted for finding the type. She scrolled down the text of the nearly decrepit book. She was just glad to be able to read several languages (including Saiyan and Namecian) for this book was in Saiyan. Kagome's knowledge was in very limited space so when she learned something substantial, she 99.99999910 out of 100 times wrote it down and kept in either this library or in the master library, that had dozens of copies of everything in this smaller library. She loved the organized and efficient way the house ran when she was in it. When it was put up for a long time, it either broke down or needed some fixing. It was so much aware of its surroundings that it might as well of been alive. She wrote down a small scribble in her book. She had underlined to sword that she had been looking for. "It was called… that's strange… Its called Sessha?" Kagome looked unbelievingly at her book. Since when was a sword called 'Unworthy one'? 'Oh well' Kagome thought when she saw the name in the book again. It kinda made sense if you thought about it for a while. She looked down, reading the description under the subtitle of the Sword and Kagome had to resist the urge to smack her hands against her forehead and start yelling, "I give up!" The damn sword was not going to be made for several years, and they didn't know where exactly the sword was going to be located. "Fine!" Kagome growled out. If she couldn't find the sword, then she would have to improvise. This improvisation required perhaps three days and a different house than the one that she had currently.

Kagome laughed as she thought about the healing pods that she had put into the finished house that she loved almost as much as the one she was currently living in. The library that was in that house was much smaller than that of this home but it fit into the era. Okay not _this_ era but close enough. It was like one she had seen in one of the textbooks, only done up Kagome style. It had several baths and a few small gardens that she had hand tended and had kept well until she had to do other thing she had to do, several things like saving Japan from Naraku, saving the world from drug schemes and saving the entire _Galaxy _from monsters like Frieza. Kagome sighed as she remembered the last town she had visited when she was still free to do so. She had loved it there, for they were all kind and caring people that were always giving things away. But her face turned grim when she thought about _why_ they gave away those things. You see it turned out that they were on a _**pilgrimage**_ and they were trying to get her to convert to their religion. She hated it when they did that, no better than tying up someone and forcing them to change their ways, down to how they ate. Kagome wasn't saying that she didn't like any religions, but they should just stop trying to get her to change.

Kagome went out of her library, put the book back in place to get ready to make the transition to her other house. But when she came out of her hide away, she came face to face with Sesshomaru. She had to refrain from lashing out at him, with a Ki blast, the usual treatment for intruders. She had opted for placing a hand over her chest and breathing heavily, as if she had been surprised. "Gods Sesshomaru-sama, don't scare me like that!" Kagome scolded as she looked to him. He seemed unperturbed as he strode his way over to her. "Do you have any skill with a sword? Do you plan to teach it to your tachi?" He said skipping formalities. "Geez, Sesshomaru-sama, ever hear of a simple 'hi' or anything? It wouldn't kill you to be nice to me…" Kagome continued, rolling her eyes at him. "Oh, and as for your question, yes, actually. I was working on producing the money for me to make a couple swords." She finished casually. He raised one eyebrow at her words and he found himself resisting the urge to laugh, for we all know that that is a very un-Sesshomaru thing to do. Kagome laughed enough for both of them when she looked into his eyes. "You know, Sesshomaru-sama, your eyes give away what you are thinking, like just now, there had been mirth in them." His other eyebrow raised up to greet his other one, in an expression of disbelief. However, before Kagome could get long enough to pull out her camera that she always had hidden in her pockets, it disappeared, along with that line of conversation. "Do you know how to use a sword?" He asked. Kagome laughed as she said laughingly "I dabble, Sesshomaru-sama, I dabble." This brought up another one of his finely shaped eyebrows. "What is this 'dabble' that you speak of?" He asked in a quizzical tone. Kagome had a fit of giggles at his expression and the way that he said it. "You know, Sesshomaru-sama, this is the longest that you have ever talked to me." She then quickly sobered up when she looked at him again. "Would you do me a favor and tell the tachi that we will be moving to another house after dinner, so they need to get all of their stuff ready by the time that the dinner is ready. Their things should be put in a bin by the front door that says ' **moving**' and they should have collected the clothes that is in their closets also, they were for them to keep." Kagome said, all without a pause for breath. She did a big, dramatic breath after she was done saying what she needed to. "Thank you" she concluded after he said nothing, and she left the room. Kagome had made a checklist of what she needed for the swords that she was going to make for her tachi, and she also needed some metal and Iron, so that she could start to work on the swords. She also would need to pull out a few of her teeth for the base of her swords.

She went out of the door, yelling that she would be back as she did so. She took Nimbus to the only mountain that ever actually had any of the ore that she needed. When she was there, she jumped off of Nimbus and put an invisibility barrier over herself and the mountain, so that she didn't have to worry about Naraku. She let out her battle cry as she released a blast of Ki. However, unlike the Ki blasts that came from her father and the controlled but weak ones from her brother, her Ki went into the mountain. The Ki blast that she used was used for extracting things from other things, like removing creamer from coffee. The blast went into the mountain and came out as the ore that she needed from the mountain. She clumped the ore into rock-like shapes and put them into a basket that she brought for such an occasion that she did find anything. She flew back home to encounter the scare of her life, Her poor house!


	18. Gravity and Moving

Kagome had left her house for only an hour. She had only been gone for thirty six hundred seconds. She hadn't even been gone without instructions on what to do while she had been gone. Kagome had returned to her -no longer- beautiful house. Her house had never done what it was doing now. No she was sure that that fire had never been there before. Kagome was also pretty sure that there was never that giant hole in the wall there either. She only had one question though... what in the seven hells happened. Someone did something stupid or some one...

' Oh no!" exclaimed Kagome in her conscious.

She raced into the house to find that she couldn't find any of her tachi. She had checked in all of their rooms and she had checked in the kitchen, the bathrooms, the garden, and everywhere else that she could think that the passes were allotted. Kagome started to panic, but then scolded herself. Panic always lead to bad things, and usually injury. She crept to the gravity room and got the surprise of her life, the second one that day. In the room, she saw all of her tachi was flat as could be on the floor. There was only one standing in her room besides herself, and that was the ice prince. However, he looked to be having some difficulties standing, he had a thick layer of sweat upon his face. His arms were tucked into his armpits and he was slowly sinking onto the floor. Kagome quickly walked to the control panel and saw the reason that everyone was on the floor. The damn program was on eight hundred times the earths weight. She flipped the switch to turn off the entire program, thus turning off the gravitational training equipment. She saw her tachi take in deep breaths of life giving oxygen to their lungs. She also saw everyone stand up slowly. Kagome's face turned grim when she looked to the guilty faces of the tachi, the group that she had loved. She turned her stony face to her tachi and sighed when everyone had broken eye contact.

"Who's bright idea was this? Who gave you the key card? Why did you all come in here? Who caused all the damage to my house?" Kagome asked, each question getting angrier, until she was ready for a fight.

Her entire tachi looked around, the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but her face. Kagome ground her teeth together and tried to remain calm. She reset her face to that stony, cold and abrasive exterior that got her answers. She inwardly smirked when she got responses immediately from her entire tachi (except for Sesshomaru, of course). Sango and Yuu looked at each other anxiously. Inuyasha and Trunks looked like they would wet themselves. Kikyo and Pan looked like they could care less. Finally Kira and Kilala and Shippo looked like they didn't know what was happening. Kagome looked at Pan hearing all the questions about why Pan looked like she didn't care what Kagome did. Kagome smirked and turned to the rest of her tachi. She was going to answer the unasked question.

"If you are wondering why Pan doesn't look like she cared about anything I say, it's because she feels that she should. When we were little, she was announced the better twin. She got to live like the princess she was, while I was training, trying to prove that I was capable of being the equal- not better but equal- twin. I strive for excellence while she feels that she shouldn't have to. But then, why would she, the better twin have to do anything? It is always the runt of the litter that is stuck trying to survive as long as possible. In fact, Pan was always be to one who got to live the way that she wanted to, she was able to be the perfect princess she wanted to be. I was stuck having to train, study, practice, and work to make myself better. I even got into the army, for but a short time. I was a mercenary, although I refused to fight my own village. I was only there for a year, before I was kicked off, right after I was almost assassinated. Then I worked with countries that had grudges with the one that I was on. I became a Minister for war for over five countries. But I was still considered the 'failure child'. Amazing huh?" Kagome said in a rueful and sour voice. Then she sighed and sagged her shoulders

"You aren't in trouble anyone. Just go get ready, grab your bags and exit the house. I will do the repairs at a later date." Kagome straightened and lifted her bag to her shoulder. "I was planning to finish the house anyway." Sh said as she closed her eyes for a few minuets and then turned to leave. "Oh, and what I said earlier was a order, not a suggestion. You could violate this order, but I wouldn't recommend it." Kagome said with a smirk etched to her face. After which, she left her tachi to finish their own devises. She waited outside of her house , silently waiting for her tachi to finish their business in her house, and then she started to take assessments for her houses damage. Her house was actually not in that bad of shape, after she put out the fire and patched the hole in the wall, it wasn't that bad. After she did this, she sat on a relatively flat rock and meditated. She hadn't meditated for so long, she was surprised to see that she still knew how to do it.

She blanked her mind and focused on her center. She struck and struck at her center, she had to be able to get to the center of her center, which was relatively hard to do. She not only had to keep her mind blank, she also had to hold still, and she had to pick her center apart, which wasn't as easy as what it sounded. She had been out of practice and she had a hard enough time when she was skilled at meditation. She finally had reached her center when a hand tapped her shoulder. Kagome had to refrain from slapping the stupidity right out of the person. She decided that that would be hazardous for her health when she focused her eyes and saw Sesshomaru, with that smug smirk tugging at his lips. Kagome sighed for what seamed like the thousandth time that day. She rocked backwards and then forward standing up in the process. Kagome had to do so many things in the next few days, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

She sighed again before she started to her house, her poor damaged house. She pressed her hand to the side of her house, on the green grid that was where the lock to her house was. She had upped the security in her house, just to make sure that no one did anything to her capsules. She pressed the button under the barrier that was what the need for prints called for. She sighed again as she picked up the capsule and started walking. She looked over her shoulder and shouted back to her tachi.

"Come on, are you all just going to sit there like idiots? We're leaving now." She then started walking again, however, this time, her tachi was in tow. She pulled out her Dragon Radar. She clicked it twice, then pulled out the stylist that went in the side and tapped the screen. It closed in on a light purple/ pink dot. Kagome then pressed it in the center of the dot and got a estimated distance. She saw that it was around three hundred kilometers away, that would take three days to walk, and that was hoping that the target didn't move too much. Then considering how long it takes for her to create swords, she would take at least a week to walk there herself, but with all the extra weight it would take at least a half a month. Kagome sighed again and she wondered what she was going to do. She had to create the swords for her to defeat Naraku and his minions, and she had to have it so that her tachi could defend themselves from the Minions and then she cold win. Kagome thought as she walked and she found that she would need a long time to become ready. This also meant that she would have to spend even more time with her bastard sister and that damnable Kikyo. She had come to the thought that she could prepare her tachi and herself for the up coming battle and then worry about finding the purple dot. That would be much simpler and she could confer with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ( although she wouldn't like to confer with anyone, the more people that knew, the more that could go wrong). She would have to hurry on the process to get it so that she could be done before the year is over.

Kagome prepared to stop when they had made it around three kilometers and decided to bunk down. She turned to her tachi and told them to wait for a moment. They all looked at her wearily when she pulled out her capsules. Kagome had to pause for a moment to remember which capsule held her house. This one was one of the models that she had completed, and she loved the thing. This house was much less advanced than her other one and she also down graded and made it low profile when it came to technology. She had even made it so that the floor had the look and feel of packed dirt. It was horribly hard to make cement flooring feel like and crumble away like packed dirt. Kagome pulled out capsule thirteen, the third largest capsule and paused for a moment to tell her tachi to move behind her. She then popped the top of the capsule and covered her ears. When she heard a faint 'pop!' she uncovered her ears and opened her eyes.

Kagome also felt a swell of pride when she saw the look of surprise of the entire tachi, including Kikyo and Sesshomaru even. She walked to the door and slid open the Shoji and stepped inside. She had modeled this house after palaces in eighteen thirteen. It was still advanced for this time period, but it was not half as bad as her last house. She pulled open two Shoji screens and pointed to each of them.

"The one on the left is for girls, while boys are on the right. The same goes for bathhouses and changing rooms." Kagome's eyes became steely as her gaze came to rest on the Monk. "And I better not hear any complaints..." She finished, leaving the threat open. Miroku gulped and nodded his head shakily. "Do whatever you want and remember that you are a guest here." Kagome finished before walking off. Only lord (and the authoress) knew what she was going to do...


	19. IMPORTANT!

Important announcement!!!!

I got a virus on my computer, and I will not be able to up load all of the new chapters, I will do so as soon as possable!!!

Sorry for he delay!

I got the virus from a site that is still unknown, and I am having to go through some major shit just to post this.

*Hands brother the twenty, as promaced* "Damn slave driver..."

Brother: What was that sis? Realllllllllly? Okay then now it is $fifty"

Me: Oh you %$$# and ! Damn son of a *$#%

So any way, I'm sorry for the people who didn't know!


	20. Kagome's favorite food?

Sorry it took me so long to update. R&R I'm sorry! Don't abandon me! Don't go away. I need you, without reviews i shrivle up into a rasin. Please don't stop the reviews!!!! T.T :$

* * *

Kagome sighed wearily as she walked down the pathways of her home, Shippo following behind her merrily. She smiled at the large room that was hers. She pulled open the only solid door in her newest abode. Looking around her, pausing to listen to make sure that she and her son were alone, she sighed again, this time in relief. "Son, I am going to teach you something that you will carry throughout the rest of your life. I am going to teach you the ancient art of weapon making." Kagome said, walking slowly to the far corner of her room, to the candle mounted on the table. Grasping the waxy shaft she bent it back, revealing the walkway that she started down. Reaching the end of the tunnel Kagome saw the large urn and the raw materials that she would need. She smiled as she saw the look of awe that crossed his face.

Kagome reached over to the comically large pliers.

"Shippo, do you have a true form like Sesshomaru? Can you transform now?" Kagome asked as she neared her charge, her son.

A look crossed his face, and Kagome wasn't sure if it was amusement or suspicion, but she was not deterred. "Um, sure mother" Shippo said as he let his beast consume him. He felt his fangs enlarge, to a painful degree, and his hackles rouse as his eyes bled a crimson red. A cloud of emerald smoke rose around him and consumed his small form, just to be blown away by his youki as a gigantic fox filled the room.

"Open your mouth son" Kagome called to him, and sighed when he did as she asked, she could only wish that Inuyasha was so easy to get along with when she was constructing his sword. Clambering up his massive girth, she sat herself down on his muzzle and positioned her pliers over his canines. She lifted herself till standing, and jumped, pulling the tooth with her.

I large cry left Shippo, popping down to his human size, he was found rubbing his cheek, trying to numb the pain. He looked over to his mom, and watched as she pulled the tooth up to her eyes, looking for imperfections on the tooths surface. She ran her hands up and down, touching the base and she brought up her miko energy to the surface, lacing the power into the blade. Shippo looked on in awe as his mother looked to him her voice raising an octave.

"Son, when you want a power infused into any object, take said power and cover it, saturate the power inside it." She looked to the corner of her eyes, starring at her son.

He nodded to her with enthusiasm, watching as she put his giant tooth over the fire, until it blazed red, then set it down in a rather large tub of water. She repeated this job several times over, until his fang no longer resembled a fang. It shone with a metallic luster, beautifully shining in a dark silver. She asked Shippo to hold the sword, and be very still. She walked over to one of the many benches of the room and grabbed a sword sharpening cloth. Walking back to her son, she pulled the cloth to be as wide as possible. Running the sharpening tool over the edge of the sword, she ran it over and over again. Stopping she paused to pull out a hair off her head and then she dropped and a smile resurfaced on her face, happy that t he hair had split in two.

"Shippo, hop onto this table" Kagome said distractedly, looking for four senbons and a fairly sharp knife. After retrieving the needed utensils, Kagome walked to her son.

"You need to trust me for this one Shippo" She said softly, and smiled slightly at his small nod.

Slowly taking the senbons and placing them in her sons central nervous system, cutting off all feeling in his small body. She looked to her sons face, not finding any pain as she cut into him with the knife. Slowly pressing into his skin, looking back to his face often, she made sure that she wasn't hurting him before finding the rib directly over his heart. One more quick glance at her son told her all she needed to know. Her son was only looking at her, his eyes trusting and innocent. /Putting down the now bloody knife, Kagome's fingers touched the small white bone gently, wrapping her fingers around it as she started to pull, slowly taking the bone out of its place in his chest. She placed the bone down next to him, and she took the thread and needle that was in the compartment in the desk that Shippo lay upon. Wetting the thread in disinfectant solution, Kagome started the long process in sewing her son up. After he had his stitches, Kagome wrapped gauze around his torso and put a small cast over his chest. Next, taking the senbons out of his neck, Kagome smiled at him.

" Everything is all right son, your tooth should be back before tomorrow, but your rib might be gone for up to a week." Kagome said softly, picking Shippo up and setting him on the soft pillow next to the urn. She made the hilt of the sword, wrapping it in beaten slivers of his fang. Kagome looked at the sword as she held it up to the light, and she went over to the table that held her invention, and she put in the sword, and closed the door of it. About five minuets later, Kagome reopened the door and pulled out the swords, now that the details and engraved portions of the hilt were colored. Kagome took a golden nail, that had been sitting over the flames for a while and pressed the melting metal on the bottom of the tooth and on the top of the hilt. Connecting the two together, she placed them into the small pool of water. Pulling her son up to her chest she walked out, carrying him with all the love and tenderness of a true mother.

"Koga!" Kagome called once she was out of her room. Still walking while the tell-tale dust cloud appeared, she looked over her shoulder.

"You" Kagome said, gesturing to him with a blind wave of her hand, "Are to put Shippo to bed gently, and if I hear that he was hurt while in your charge, you will feel the wrath of hell, do you get it?" Kagome finished, turning to face him, raising an eyebrow. Koga's body, rigid and tense, nodded stiffly and his skin paled to such an ext ream, she feared he was going to pass out. Kagome passed the small form of Shippo over to Koga, with one final glare to put her mind to ease, and she went her separate way.

Walking down the hallway, she made her way to the baths. Walking inside, she sighed as the steam rose up to caress her face. Quickly striping of the clothes that bound her to stay out of the tub. Sighing again as she slid into the scalding water, a hiss of pure pleasure left her lips. Kagome sat back and mentally prepared herself to undo all the good the springs did for her. She had to start getting ready to put up the barrier to protect her tachi from prying eyes and ears. She sighed again as she thought about her wish. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to make that wish into any more. Another sigh fled from her lips as she let her body relax more as she let her head bob in the water. Pulling her hair from her slick skin, she began the lather. Submerging her body to rinse, she held her breath as she dove under the water. Running feet alerted her of her soon to be visitors so she remained underwater. When she could hold her breath no longer, she came up for air, nearly colliding with Yuu's jaw in the process. Sputtering at the pain filling her body as she stopped her body, painfully halting the momentum her body had.

"Can I help you?!"Came Kagome's angry question, her practically foaming at the mouth. Yuu shifted from toe to toe as her old masters eyes gave her so much attention. She had rushed in her privet springs because she heard a deep inhale and then a splash. She had assumed that Kagome couldn't stand the stress any longer and decided to end it. Now that she thought about it, it did sound a bit ludicrous. Yuu rubbed the back of her head as a nervous laugh left her. Stepping back slowly, she made her mad dash out of the room, trying to think of a good place to hide. Running for her life, she screamed as someone touched her back as she made her way down the hall. Turning wide eyes, she came face to face with the wolf prince.

"Oh, you scared me Lord Koga!" Yuu exclaimed as the man grinned at her.

"Gee Yuu, you look like you saw a ghost." Koga said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She snorted in a very un-Yuu like manor and continued on her way. Pretending like he hadn't scared her, and that her heart hadn't jumped up in her chest. Scurrying back to the kitchen where she originally was, she started to finish the dish that she had created for Kagome-sama. This was the one dish that she never taught her how to make, and it was also Kagome's favorite. Yuu smiled deviously as she thought how this dish was going to save her hide.

Kagome walked out of the sauna and took off down one of the hall ways.

"Koga!!" Kagome called and rounded on him as soon as he stopped. "Where is my son? How come you aren't watching him right now? If he is injured, I swear to every Kami, by an hour from now, no one will recognize you from the bloody pile left when one goes into a blood lust!" Kagome was seething mad. Koga paled at the thought of a pile of bloody goo on the forest floor with nothing but a headband and tail left to even signify that the mush was him. Gulping, he tried to pacify the frazzled woman, before she killed him, his wolves and he knew that she would do anything when someone endangered her kit. He was also sure that if he could manage to bring her down (pfffft) that she would still happily co-sign him to hell. But he would not die that day, and he knew that he owed Yuu for this.

"Kagome-sama, I made your favorite!" Yuu called from the kitchen. Kagome's gaze left him, and she raced to the kitchen. Curious Koga followed her to the strange smelling dish.

Looking over Kagome's shoulder, Koga couldn't help voicing his question. "What is that?"


	21. A small battle, and how did she do that?

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the ookiami prince and couldn't help the small, slow smile that crossed her features. She turned her smile to a sheepish grin and parted her lips to answer him.

"I have no Idea."she said slowly.

At his flabbergasted expression, she laughed loudly and turned back to the dish, drooling slightly.

"I have to warn you thought, I may eat this like my dad eats everything else." She said quickly, and leaped for the dish that Yuu was now holding. Snatching the plate, she wallowed half of it in one bite. Yuu looked over to Koga and mouthed the words to him.

"Now would be your best chance to run you idiot. You may only have five seconds!" And run he did. He didn't stop until he was in the kits room. Shuddering as he realized how close he was to getting his head busted in, and how little she would care especially because he had left her kit. Looking venomously at the small thing sleeping in the bed, he wondered on his chances to get away with hitting the little brat. Deciding that whatever small satisfaction he would get from giving the child what he felt Shippo deserved, he sat down next to the bed and tried to think of more productive things. Looking out to the area near him he thought on how to make Kagome love him. There had to be someway, but the question was, in fact _how?_

Back with Kagome, who had by now finished the dish of strange red patties that didn't taste uncooked, but had the strong taste of blood permeating them. She smacked her lips as she finished the small portion of her favorite dish. How everyone would be surprised to hear that she wasn't disgusted by the smell, the taste of blood, that she actually _enjoyed_ the metallic taste on her tongue and that she actually loved the aftertaste of salt and pureness that it had left her. Yawning and stretching until her back made a small popping sound, she smiled as she stood and walked over to the living/all purpose room that housed all of her other comrades. Waving to them she walked over, and taking a small breath she sat down, her hands on each of her legs, folded Indian style.

"Okay..." Kagome started slowly, looking up at each person. "I am bored, so to alleviate my boredom, perhaps one of you could spare with-" Kagome looked up form her finger fiddling to notice that the men in her group (save Sesshomaru) scampered out of the room. Sighing as she looked at her options she thought about sparing with Sango, but she quickly dismissed that thought. She was on the lookout for a workout, something to get rid of her stress. A three and a half second fight would do no such thing. Seeking a quick look at Sesshomaru, Kagome sighed as she realized that this was her only option if she wanted some form of stress relief.

"Hm... Sesshomaru-sama... Would you mind sparing with me? Seeing as no one else wants to... I want to test a theory anyway" Kagome asked, the last part more of her thinking to herself.

The shocked look in his eyes made her wish she had her camera at that moment. She could probably sell it for a fortune to some Sesshomaru fanatic. 'Oh well. Thinking in what ifs is bad for ones sanity.' Bringing herself out of her musings, Kagome waited for his answer with her head cocked to the side. She had her turn to have a shocked expression on her features. His response- a small incline of his head- Was totally unexpected. She expected something along the lines of 'What? You expect me, the totally awesome lord, Sesshomaru to drop to your level and spar with the likes of you? That notion is laughable.' Kagome couldn't help the small giggle that left her when she finished the scene. At his raised eyebrow, she blushed at being caught thinking of something so very funny. With the sweep of her arm, she motioned for him to lead the way. Stepping outside she called her father, Pan, and Trunks outside. When everyone in the tachi was outside, she smiled softly.

"Pan, while I'm sparing with Sesshomaru-sama, would you be kind enough to sustain and maintain the barrier that I'm holding up? You might also need Kikyo to help you... Thanks!" Kagome finished in a happy tone, when she saw Pan just nod simply. Walking over a ways, she motioned to her father. As he came closer to her, she started to speak.

"I need you to judge the sparing. The winner will go against you." At his small gulp, she could bet that he didn't want her to win, and the small smile that graced her face was slightly twisted. Turning over to Sesshomaru, she resumed her families trademark battle stance, as her face became void of emotion, and she allowed her eyes to change to a dull gray, and stopped thinking. The only thing she listened to whilst in a battle was instinct.

To say that Sesshomaru was surprised at the sudden change was an understatement. How was she able to void her face of emotions so very quickly? How was it that she masked her aura so that even he couldn't feel it? Her smell was also gone, and he found that the only thing ringing in his head was, ironically, how? The pure irony was that he was the enigma, the one that always knew the hows and whys in all situations. He felt small anger that she was able to confuse him, to hide her true self from him. But she also had a plan that was formulating in his mind in such a way that it surprised him that she could remember all of it, without forgetting a single detail. Bringing his foot slightly forward, he drew his sword, and fought a groan as she shook her head and said to sheathe his sword. So, bringing the tip of said sword to rest on the sheathe and finished it with one quick sweeping motion. He let out a small sigh as she held out her hand, signaling 'wait' and drew himself back up to his full hight.

Kagome scrambled over to the edge of their makeshift ring and started to pull up her long sleeves and pants legs. She unwound the bindings that kept what was there in place. Unwrapping the heavy cotton swiftly, and tossing the contents to Yuu, she smiled as Yuu bent over, groaning as the full weight set in. Tossing the last four off, she saw the tachi eyes widened when they all saw that each weight sank into the ground by approximately 2 and a half inches. But she still wasn't done as she pulled off the wristbands and watched them sink slightly more. Taking off her shoes, she pulled off her socks and watched as the weight fell from it as she shook it. Pulling her socks and black boots on once again, she stood and resumed the fighting position. At everyones awed expression, she smiled slightly, before blanking her face. She turned to Sesshomaru and saw that he was trying to calculate the amount of weight.

"About three- thousand pounds." She said slowly. At his widened eyes, she again wished she had her camera.

She watched as her father stepped forward and cut the air, signaling that the fight had begun. Using breakneck speed, she dodged the quick swipe of claws, said claws had left a small pile of green goo that she surmised would have been a trifle painful. Doing two back flips, she watched as Sesshomaru looked up at her, an unreadable expression on his face. But the facade was back in place within a moment. '_He is fast, faster than I am right now. Time to step up the game.' _Pulling herself together, she jumped several feet in the air. Doing a flip and staying in midair. She parted her lips as she brought her limbs closer to her.

"King Ki Fist x10!" Her voice rang as she felt her body glow red. Her Ki wrapping around her, she turned to Sesshomaru, rushing at him. '_I haven't much time! I have to hurry!"_ Swinging her foot down in a kick, she growled as she saw that she missed. Snapping her head to one side, she listened as he moved with but a little sound. But that sound was loud enough. Tracking the sound about ten feet behind her to the right she waited until she heard him shift. Jumping several feet in the air, she came down hard on his head. Watching as his eyes widened, she guessed that he didn't suspect to actually get hit. Flipping off his head, she resumed the battle position, she allowed her Ki levels to drop back down, instead she walked over to him, he started to swipe and punch and kick at her,but using her abilitys, she dodged each one. When his hand almost hit her, she grabbed his arm. Flipping him over, she pulled both of his arms behind his back, sitting on his legs. Pilling his legs up with one hand she brought all the limbs together as she smiled. Sitting on all four, she used her other hand, and brought it up to just under his neck. Allowing her Ki touch him just slightly, she uttered something in but a whisper.

"You. Loose. Sesshomaru." she said, making him realize that if this was an actual fight to the death, he would be dead right now. She saw his eyes get a evil tint, before he sighed just slightly.

"I...relent. You win... Kagome" he said in a strangled sounding tone. She looked over to him and smiled softly.

"No such thing, Sesshomaru-sama. You were unaware of my abilities, and no one but my father have ever responded and lasted so long when I use my King Ki fist. Well except my father, but that was at it multiplied by five, not ten, and he taught It to me!" She said, the last part said while she was laughing softly. Putting her opened hand in front of him, and she felt her smile widen as he took her hand in his. Shaking it slowly, she reopened her small, but ever so loud when need be, mouth to speak once again.

"Good game" she said with a small smile.

"I wonder what else you have up your sleeve." He said aloud, and resisted the urge to laugh at her when she paled, and started waving her arms.

"Nothing. Nothing really!" She said frantically. Scampering into the yard of the house, she could hear her sister, Trunks, and Sango and Miroku laughing at her. Sometimes she really hated getting seen through.

Visiting her son after a moment, she couldn't help the small gasp that left her.


	22. Her son and a look inside her soul

"Uh... Shippo?" Kagome asked, her mouth hanging. Her son was not just up and moving, he was also up, moving, and he was able to walk without having assistance. She had never heard of anyone healing as fast as that. Even for her it took about 8 hours to recover a rib. It was strange that not even two hours later, he was up and moving around. He was currently playing with a small toy that Kagome had brought him when he was young. Pulling her hand through her hair- which was currently in shambles, and in so many curls, snarls, and tangles that she wondered if she was ever going to be able to right her poor tresses- as she looked at him. He was still engrossed with the small pink bear and she couldn't help but thinking about going 'Aw, Isn't that just so cute!' but she restrained herself. She knew that the bear was like a security blanket to the boy, and she wouldn't take that luxury away from him. She knew that the loss of his parents had effected him severely and she knew that as much love and care she gave him, it would be almost impossible for him to not miss the true parents. With a heavy sigh she added Shippo's parents to her already long list of things to take care of.

"Yes mom?" Shippo's small voice rang.

He looked happy that even though he was caught playing with the bear, that his mother (adopted or otherwise) was there with him. He rose to his full, although still small, stature. Running up to his mothers outstretched arms he grabbed her shirt and pulled himself up to the top of her shirt and smiled as he plopped his small form onto her oh- so- warm- and- welcome shoulder.

"So... what is up?" Shippo asked.

His mother looked to the room, the small amber, crimson and forest green room, and couldn't help but think of how well the room fit him. The colors swirling in her head as her question was stilled in her throat. Instead she parted her lips to ask another, better suited question to keep his small mind from worrying.

"Hey son, Perhaps you would like to train some more? You sure did heal fast son, but foxes are said to be the fastest healers..."

"Sure mom! I would love to train! It is so fun and I am stronger than my small fox body can comprehend right now and I truly love it." He said to her.

"Okay, but you should try to pace yourself. Today we will try to concentrate on you focusing and perhaps to try to figure how to get your wealth of power. Then perhaps you can start to spar- and if I train you correctly- and even beat Inuyasha. Would you like that Shippo? Then you won't be called the weakest in the pack." Kagome said, a wistful and faraway look in her eyes.

Shippo's eyes copied the look in his adoptive mothers, and for a second he imagined being an all powerful being, capable of anything and everything. He would be able to protect a wife and a litter of his own. With a wonderful woman to go with the litter. His foster mothers pride. A long, wonderfully happy life. A beautiful woman. A handsome young son whom would lead his life, and continue on his adopted mothers name, for he had no last name of his own. Beautiful daughters whom would love him and would grow to marry as he did. He saw himself as an old man, his mother in her grave and she would live on in his heart and through his children, and his children's children and so on. He saw himself with his wife and mate, the beautiful woman that shared the same lifespan as him, and as she wound her hands around his frame, and she sat next to him, her hair long since turned gray, and her hands wrinkled and warped with age, and as he lay his gnarled hand atop hers, he saw her small smile, and she leaned against him, her heard her small utterance of words. "We have far too many kids, you know that Shippo-kun? But one more litter please?"

That snapped him out of his reserve. Pulling his head out of his imagination with one final yank (well, and a bite to his cheek) he looked back to his mother. She had pulled herself out of her imaginary world and future in a somewhat same fashion. And as she grabbed a hold of her son tighter, she thought how wonderful it would be if that future were to come true. That she truly could see herself on her death bed, the bliss in which death brought to the weary, teary eyed women and men of all times, whom didn't know of the life of spindler, the wonderfully happy life that awaited them after death. Once they finally went through the double doors of death, they could live a life, a truly perfect life where they didn't need to worry about aches and pains and life of no future or of too much responsibility. But when they were happy the more connected to the good life they became, and they were always so, so sad when they had to return to the living hell that was the earth. But she digressed.

Pulling her son through the door of his room, she laughed when he made a impression of a piece of tissue billowing in the wind. But still on she continued to the outside, to a secluded location that was on the other side of the courtyard, way further than she had ever allowed anyone, let alone a child, and she wanted to know what was going to happen. Putting him down on the steps she pressed the very tip of her index finger to the grid screen, and Shippo looked on in awe as the screen swallowed her finger and made a large beeping sound. How could such a thing be possible? What on earth was his mother not capable of? What could he not even comprehend that she could get, and make in a heart beat? His heart swelled with pride as his mother opened some sort of room that- as he guessed- he couldn't comprehend. The room inside was plain white, colorless to the point of looking as if it could go on and on forever. Inside there was one small mechanism, one in which his mother walked up to, holding her breath as she pressed the button. Looking over to Shippo – the son that wasn't hers to keep – and couldn't help the sigh of relief that caught her when he didn't tumble forward to the hard tiles. No instead, he stood tall, holding his eyes train of sight in which was directed toward her, confusion showing clearly in his eyes.

"Son" Kagome started, siting with her legs folded and her arms to her sides, she waited until he copied her position, and continued. "My dear, dear son... We need to talk."


	23. Her feelings, and the life of a warrior

Kagome looked to her son, and she could feel. She could feel the pain and anguish and all of the undesirable feelings that swirled in her mind, and she couldn't help but hesitate in what she had to tell him. Kagome looked to her adopted son, and she could see all the love and adoration he held for her. She could see the trust. The innocence. The unconditional love and tenderness in which he held for her. She could do this. And she would be strong.

"Son... What would you say if I could give you back your parents, your loving father... What if I could do it for you, and you could go and live with them and be safe and you could grow and be happy with them... What would you say?"Kagome asked him.

Shippo's eyes widened and she saw his eyes glisten with the moistness of unshed tears and she felt her heart sink. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath and his eyes met hers in a clash of blue-gray and emerald. Why would he choose anything but his birth parents? It is instinct, it is blood, it is his nature itself. Her head cocked to the side as he said nothing. He did nothing, moved nothing, and for a moment, she doubted that he even breathed.

"Why? Why would you suggest the impossible? Why tell me of that which cannot be? Why would you even think that I would leave you?" He asked her slowly.

Kagome's thoughts were put on hold, they stopped in his declaration and his moment of complete frankness and honesty, she realized what she never should have. He loved her as a mother, and anything more than that would be more than she could ask of him. Why would she ruin his life if she simply felt like it? Would she do that to herself? No. And she should not be doing this to him, now.

She felt her throat close up, and all her mind could supply was a handful of tears and a small smile that she shot to him. She leaned forward and lifted her kit into her arms and she hugged him until he had to ask her to stop, for the air had left his lungs. But she could do naught, and simply hugged him tighter still.

"You have no idea, Shippo... I thought that you were going to leave me, that once this was all over you would go off on your own... Gone to the forces of nature and lost to the wind. I was so scared that I would be alone again in the world, that I would be unneeded for you and that my purpose was served. Thank the Kami! Thank the heavens! Thank my son!" She cried and shouted.

Her heart was so scared of him leaving her, the only person that would be truly alone when this all was over were it not for her family, the only person that was so very familiar to the bitter sting of loneliness and depression, that she would rather feel the cut of a blade ending her life. Except for Inuyasha, but even that was not certain... But she must have faith in her son and his ability to fend off the horrors of these times. But there was one last thing that she needed to ask her son before she left to go and think and cook for the day, and hunt. She had to ask him of the turning point of his entire life and she had to be clear to the young kit of his life.

"Shippo, you don't have to seek the strength of a warrior for my pride... You could do no wrong in my eyes, you could kill anyone, even myself and you would still be my baby and I would still love you. So if you want to live the simple life of a fox and be happy with the way that your life was going before, then you have my blessing. You can do as you wish... And baby, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone, but yourself. Because at the end of the day, you are still you, and you have to live with who you are. You understand this, do you not my young son..." Kagome asked, her heart on her sleeve, where it always was, and she would not force her son into something in which he didn't want to do. Never.

He nodded his head, a resoluteness surrounding his aura and his persona. He would do it for himself, and no one else, not ever. He vowed to the Kami that he wouldn't. He felt a power come over him and he felt it pulse inside him like the beating of his heart, and this power put him at peace

"You wish for the life of a warrior? For the constant loss and pain of battle? You wish for the feeling of happiness that is just outside your reach... Not the happiness of a family, of victory, not even the happiness of the hunt... The happiness of innocence, of peace, of Idleness and sorrow, a true friend and a false foe... You wish for this?" Kagome asked, making sure that her son wasn't rushing into something that he would regret later in life. She wanted to be sure that he wouldn't make the mistake that she did while she was younger. That the mistakes he made were his own, not of hers past.

Yet and still he nodded his head, looking into her eyes and she felt it then. She felt the vortex of power that he contained, and not that he set his eyes on a goal, he would be unstoppable. He would hold a force in which even she couldn't comprehend.

"Okay..." Kagome started as she repositioned herself into a more comfortable position and she smiled to her son.

"Firstly..." She said in a slow tone.

"I will not lie. The path of a warrior is a hard one. Many scars await you and your family. Many pain filled nights as you age and some guilt gets to you eventually. You will make some false friends, and true enemies, but you must still continue... You will be attacked and questioned often, but you still must continue... many will strive to kill you, to be your better, yet still, you must continue. For if you don't... All in which you love and hold dear will perish... This is the path of the warrior. The training that you previously experienced was so that you powers don't consume you as you age. The training for you to control and use the powers in which Kami gifted you, then you must be willing to do anything to get to the top, but never stop rising, for if you do, and you aren't careful, then one day, you may end up being the hunted, instead of the hunter. Do you still wish to proceed?" She asked in an uneven tone.

Her voice reached her ears and sounded forgone to her. It sounded weak and trapped and stuck in a situation in which she would have rather never encountered in the first place. But she remained resolute even in her time of great sorrow, In the time in which she has to realize... that her pup is growing on. He never even paused in is great journey. And she could feel something in her that said to worry no longer... Something that told her that Naraku wasn't ready to handle them, for the time being, and she needed to hurry.

He nodded to her, And he stood and faced her. No longer her son in this deception filled white chamber, but her student in which she must train with all of the swiftness that the forces of nature used to train herself.


	24. Authors Note

I'm so sorry about this crappy story thus far. I'm going to redo this from chapter one. So, starting and effective immediately, I will be reposting this story.

Love Chante-chan

I you all!


End file.
